Idiota!
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Serena heredó una de las empresas más importantes de Japón "Brightness Magazine", después de 5 años de ausencia regresa a Tokio para hacerse cargo de ella, pero lo que no se esperaba era que llamarle por teléfono a un desconocido solo para insultarlo y descargar su coraje le cambiaría la vida.
1. Prólogo: El Regreso

Una llamada comenzó todo. Serena nunca esperaba que algún día todo terminara de aquella manera, ella tan solo se equivocó en unos dígitos al marcar el número de su mejor amiga. Tenía cinco años sin estar en Tokio y al fin había regresado de Inglaterra en donde estudió su carrera universitaria en Ciencias de la Comunicación. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente hacía tres años y le habían heredado una de las compañías de revistas más importantes que existían en todo Japón. Brightness Magazine había pertenecido a su familia desde hace cuatro generaciones, y ahora, con la muerte de su padre era su deber tomar el mando de la empresa y continuar con lo que su familia había trabajado durante décadas.

Llegó a su nuevo departamento, ya que vivir en su antigua casa le parecía devastador, era muy grande para ella y le traía demasiados recuerdos que no quería revivir. Durante dos años que ella empleó para terminar sus estudios, Luna se había encargado de la presidencia, reportándole las ganancias y todas las cosas importantes que ella necesitara saber. A pesar de no haber estado en Tokio, Serena conocía a la perfección el funcionamiento de su empresa, el nombre de todos los empleados al igual que su función dentro de la empresa, conocía los gastos, las ganancias, los sueldos, la competencia, los lugares donde la revista se vendía, por supuesto había leído cada ejemplar desde que tenía uso de razón y antes de que cualquier artículo fuera autorizado para publicarse, ella lo leía y lo revisaba, si era necesario, lo editaba.

Serena Tsukino conocía su empresa como se conocía a sí misma, era lo único que le quedaba ahora, y su pequeño hermano Sammy, quien recientemente había cumplido 20 años y estaba comenzando la universidad. Sammy era aún muy pequeño para encargarse de los negocios y además de todo, nunca le había gustado hacer eso. Él estaba estudiando periodismo porque siempre le había encantado ver las noticias y leer los periódicos. Brightness Magazine era una revista sumamente importante, dirigida a toda clase de público, era por eso que su fama se había elevado tanto. Era científica, intelectual, artística, infantil, juvenil, sexual, incluso los chismes de la farándula se hacían presentes.

Sammy tocó la puerta del departamento y cuando Serena abrió le dio un fuerte abrazo. Tres años sin verse. Mientras platicaban sobre todo lo que les había sucedido en ese tiempo, desempacaban las pertenencias de Serena mientras la mudanza acomodaba algunos muebles. Sammy estaba viviendo con un par de amigos de la universidad a unas cuantas calles de ahí, así que se verían muy seguido, además de que Serena le suplicó que se inmiscuyera más en la revista, pues además le ayudaría mucho a sus estudios. Sammy aceptó, ya que ella estaba en la ciudad, le resultaría más fácil envolverse en lo que sus padres les habían dejado.

Cuando Sammy se fue, Serena decidió llamar a su mejor amiga desde hacía diez años, Mina Aino. Mientras marcaba su número, no se dio cuenta que intercambió los últimos dos dígitos marcándole a la persona equivocada. Antes de que la otra persona pudiera hablar, Serena, muy emocionada, habló primero.

-¡Mina!-gritó Serena.-Mina tengo que verte estoy aquí en…

-¡Hágame el favor de revisar los números que marca!, deje de molestarme, hágale un favor al mundo.

El hombre colgó el teléfono muy enojado mientras que Serena se sintió extrañada y enojada al mismo tiempo. Volvió a marcar el número y esta vez no se equivocó. Mina se emocionó muchísimo de escuchar a Serena y quedaron de verse en el Crown en una hora. Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Serena no quería dejar las cosas así con el tipo que le contestó tan feo, por lo que decidió marcar su teléfono de nuevo y al escuchar su voz le gritó: ¡Idiota! Para después colgar rápidamente.

Anotó el teléfono del tipo en su agenda telefónica con el nombre de "Idiota" y una carita feliz. Ahora tendría con quien descargarse cada vez que alguien la hiciera enojar. Después de todo él era el mal educado que no tenía tacto para tratar a las personas, por lo que ahora tendría que tragarse sus palabras y aguantar de vez en cuando que lo llamaran idiota por teléfono. Recogió sus cosas y emprendió camino hacia el Crown para ver a su mejor amiga después de cinco años sin verla.

Una historia simple y sin chiste, sí, pero esperen a ver qué es lo que sucede después.


	2. Bienvenida

Serena se levantó muy temprano la siguiente mañana. Se sentía muy emocionada por ser su primer día de trabajo, no sería fácil, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero nada le quitaba la furia que sentía de manejar lo que su padre con tanto esfuerzo había forjado día con día. Eligió el mejor atuendo que tenía, uno que la hacía verse como una importante ejecutiva, elegante, seria, pero al mismo tiempo muy sexy y hermosa. Soltó su cabello y lo dejó caer sobre sus hombros. Siempre había tenido el cabello muy largo y brillante, tan rubio como los rayos del sol. Maquilló su fino rostro como le gustaba, discreto y natural, y por último pintó sus labios rosados. Eligió unos tacones altos y grises que quedaban a la perfección con su atuendo. Tomó sus pertenencias y salió a la calle.

El camino hacia se nuevo hogar no era muy largo, en veinte minutos logró divisar a lo lejos el enorme edificio de 15 pisos que se alzaba por sobre los demás con su nombre brillante y muy grande en el centro: "Brightness Magazine: Tsukino Enterprises." Serena de pronto se sintió muy orgullosa de ello, ver su nombre ahí le parecía de lo más especial y genuino. Estacionó su automóvil en el lugar asignado para llena y que rezaba "Presidencia". El enorme estacionamiento estaba lleno de carros, lo que le indicaba que la mayoría de los empleados ya estarían en sus puestos de trabajo, lo que la hizo sentirse orgullosa de todos ellos.

Entró por la puerta principal, se abrió sola cuando el sensor detectó su movimiento y se sorprendió de ver todas las remodelaciones que le habían hecho al edificio desde su última visita hace 5 años. No lograba explicar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, tantos planes que tenía en mente para Brightness Magazine, tantos cambios, tantas cosas que haría allí. Escuchó una voz dulce pero firme que le daba la bienvenida desde la recepción.

-Buenos días, señorita, bienvenida a Brightness Magazine, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Cuando miró a la muchacha que estaba del otro lado del mostrador se sorprendió mucho, nunca creyó encontrar a Unazuki Furuhata trabajando en su revista y por supuesto tampoco se imaginó el cambio en su persona, pues ya no era una niña. Unazuki miró a Serena, tratando de reconocerla, y cuando al fin lo hizo dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y se levantó de su asiento para poder abrazarla.

-¡Serena!-gritó-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!, aquí con nosotros al fin!

-Unazuki, que gusto me da verte, estas hermosa no puedo creerlo, tu hermano debe sentirse orgulloso de ti. No tenía la menor idea de que trabajaras aquí.

-Es porque comencé apenas hace una semana, estoy yendo a la universidad y mi hermano me ayudó para que me contrataran, necesito pagar mis gastos de la escuela.

-Me da muchísimo gusto, ¿qué estas estudiando?

-Diseño gráfico.-dijo sonriente.

-¡Qué bien!, así podrás incorporarte a nosotros cuando termines.-dijo Serena dándole otro abrazo.

-Serena, siempre me has parecido hermosa, pero ahora lo eres más que nunca, ya no eres una niña, te ves muy bien con tu maquillaje y tu ropa, eres la presidenta que esta empresa se merece.

-¡Oh, Unazuki!, me vas a hacer sonrojar, tú sí que estas bonita.

Serena continuó su camino hasta el elevador. Su oficina se encontraba en el piso quince, ya que en los otros catorce estaban destinados para otra cosa. En el catorce redacción, trece edición, doce contaduría y administración, once recursos humanos, diez diseño, nueve fotografía, ocho y siete imprenta, seis y cinco salones especiales para juntas masivas o conferencias, cuatro y tres ordenamiento y almacenamiento de las revistas ya impresas, dos empaquetamiento y distribución, planta baja recepción además de un salón especial para eventos públicos y privados, todo esto además de dos pisos subterráneos, uno para almacén, y el otro para embarque y descarga.

Serena estaba muy orgullosa de su empresa y cuando al fin llegó al quinceavo piso encontró a Luna, Mina y Artemis esperándola. Los tres corrieron casi al mismo tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre ella. Luna inmediatamente llenó de besos a Serena, pues ella era como su segunda mamá, a pesar de que no era tan mayor, tan solo ocho años más que Serena, pero la conocía desde muy pequeña. Siempre fue la mano derecha de su padre en la empresa, y la de su madre en la casa. Ella cuidó mucho tiempo de Sammy y Serena y ahora sería la mano derecha de ella. Serena se sentía muy afortunada de tenerla, porque de no ser así hubiera sufrido de muchas maneras. Artemis también era muy importante en la vida de Serena, pero mucho más en la de Mina. Por esta misma relación, Mina y Serena se conocían de toda la vida.

-Mi niña no sabes la falta que me hacías y lo mucho que te extrañaba. Creí que jamás volvería a verte y no puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Hay Luna, sabes muy bien que yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, me hacías muchísima falta. Y tu Artemis, me alegra tanto verte, me da mucho gusto que sigas aquí con estas dos mujeres que lo son todo para mí.

-Serena, sabes muy bien que yo nunca las dejaría solas, ni a ellas ni a ti, son mis joyitas, te extrañábamos mucho.

-Anda, Serena, ven con nosotros, quiero que veas cómo arreglamos tu oficina. Sé muy bien que te hubiera causado nostalgia verla tal y como la dejó tu padre, pero nos hemos encargado de dejarla a tu gusto.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la oficina y cuando Serena entró quedó totalmente sorprendida. Todo era hermoso y elegante, justo como a ella le gustaba. Tenía sus colores favoritos y lo que más le había gustado, su cuadro preferido "Noche estrellada" de Van Gogh. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla. No podía sentirse más feliz de estar ahí ahora. Dejó su laptop y su portafolio sobre el escritorio de caoba y se sentó en su cómoda silla.

-Luces muy bien detrás de ese escritorio, mi niña.-dijo Luna llorando por igual.-No sabes cuánto ansiaba verte ahí sentada.

-Ya no llores, Luna.-dijo Serena limpiándose las lágrimas.-A partir de ahora nadie llorará aquí, todo será mejor cada día. Yo soy Serena Tsukino, Presidenta Ejecutiva de Brightness Magazine y quiero que ahora mismo convoquen a una junta con todos los jefes de departamento en la sala de juntas en media hora.

-Por supuesto que sí jefa.-respondió Luna.-Yo me encargo.

-Artemis, quiero que prepares la sala de juntas y, Luna, antes de avisarles tráeme una carpeta con los nombres de ellos. Es hora de conocerlos.

Mientras Luna y Artemis se encargaban de sus trabajos, Mina no dejaba de agobiar a Serena con preguntas.

-Por favor, cuéntame Serena, ¿tienes novio?

-¡Mina! No es momento de hablar de esas cosas, aquí venimos a trabajar.

-¿Ni siquiera un pretendiente?-dijo con ternura.

Serena sonrió ante su desfachatez y decidió hablar.

-Sí tengo un enamorado, aunque no es mi novio, es un joven con el que me he estado mandado cartas desde hace tres años, justo después de que mis padres murieron. Un día me llegó una carta a Londres accidentalmente, como el lugar a donde iba dirigida se encontraba muy lejos, decidí responderle para disculparme por las malas noticias. Por lo que desde ese entonces nos empezamos a escribir, hasta que después de varios meses me di cuenta de que me gustaba demasiado hablar con él. Me envió una carta al mes durante tres años, y yo igual, no sé su nombre real, acordamos que el día que nos conociéramos en persona nos lo diríamos. Realmente lo adoro… sé que es una locura, que no sé quién es, no sé cómo es, pero lo conozco, sé todo sobre él, y he aprendido a quererlo en la distancia y en el anonimato.

-Wow.-dijo Mina muy seriamente.-Realmente estas enamorada de ese desconocido. No puedo creerlo, siempre has sido muy precavida, qué tal si no es quién te dijo ser, qué tal si… no sé… ¿qué ha pasado con él? ¿De dónde es? ¿Sabe que regresaste a Tokio?

-No… hace seis meses que no sé nada de él. Le he mandado varias cartas desde entonces, pero no ha habido respuesta. Lo conozco y sé que no significa que no quiere hablar conmigo, eso nunca, algo tuvo que haberle sucedido, estoy segura. De cualquier manera le dije a mi amiga con la que vivía allá que en cuanto me llegara una carta de él me la enviara a mi dirección aquí en Tokio. No sabes todas las cosas hermosas que me ha dicho… la hermosa persona que es…

Luna entró interrumpiendo la conversación. Le informó a Serena que ya todos estaban en la sala de juntas excepto Mina y ella, por lo que ambas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la sala. Ya dentro, todos los jefes de departamento se encontraban sentados en la enorme mesa del centro. Mina tomó el asiento libre que quedaba y Serena se quedó de pie en la cabecera de la mesa frente a todos ellos. Algunas miradas eran leales, otras no tanto, pero Serena estaba seguro de sí misma y estaba dispuesta a todo.

-Muy buenos días a todos ustedes. Supongo que a estas alturas ya saben el motivo de esta junta extraordinaria, les prometo que es la última vez que los llamo de esta manera porque quizá estaban muy ocupados. Estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes, sé que todos ustedes ya tienen tiempo trabajando en esta empresa tan importante, y que son los mejores en su respectiva rama. Antes que nada quisiera presentarme con todos ustedes. Yo soy Serena Tsukino, presidenta ejecutiva de Brightness Magazine: Tsukino Enterprises, como ya sabrán, soy hija del Señor Tsukino, descanse en paz, mi padre tenía muchísimos planes para esta revista, planes que yo voy a seguir, planes que todos nosotros como un equipo debemos seguir y que juntos vamos a mantener la posición de nuestra querida revista. Sé que si cada uno de ustedes trabaja aquí es porque conoce, ama, respeta y disfruta Brightness Magazine, sin ustedes no sería posible esta creación. Quiero que sepan que me pueden tener la confianza suficiente, porque sin eso ni ustedes ni yo podremos trabajar bien, yo estoy dispuesta a aceptarlos a todos como sean y las ideas que tengan, con la única condición de que ustedes me acepten a mí. Sé que podemos ser muy buenos amigos, confidentes, compañeros, pero sí queremos que esto funcione, deben de estar siempre consientes que, a pesar de que seamos amigos, ustedes me deben lealtad y por lo tanto, deben cumplir lo que se les dice. Estudié Ciencias de la Comunicación en Cambrigde y una maestría en Medios Masivos de Comunicación en Oxford. Pueden llamarme Serena, sin necesidad de tanta educación, somos jóvenes y no hay necesidad de ello.

Todos aplaudieron cuando Serena terminó de hablar, nadie se esperaba que fuera tan amable y dinámica, era perfecta para el puesto, y hermosa, pensaron los hombres.

-Ahora quiero que cada uno se presente conmigo, porque quiero conocerlos más personalmente. A pesar de mi ausencia, sé el puesto y la función de todos, solo quiero poder identificarlos para comenzar a trabajar rápidamente.

Luna le entregó la lista con los nombres y comenzó a nombrarlos.

-Mina Aino, te conozco bien, ni te molestes en abrir la boca.-todos rieron.-Al que sí quiero conocer es a tu co-redactor y reportero, Yaten Kou. Luna, programa una junta para después de la hora de comer con los subjefes. Lita Kino, jefa de fotografía.

Lita levantó la mano tímidamente y le sonrió a Serena, parecía ser una buena chica.

-¿Rei Hino?

Rei, más amargamente levantó la mano y se presentó, no parecía prometer una buena amistad entre ellas.

-Tengo entendido que eres jefa de diseño.

-Estas en lo correcto.

-Muy bien… quisiera que trabajaras conmigo en el diseño de la próxima edición, hay unas cosas en la portada que no me gustan y…

-¿No te gustan? He trabajado en el diseño de las portadas desde hace casi tres años y…

-Rei, ¿crees poder manejarlo?-interrumpió Serena antes de que Rei pudiera siquiera seguir quejándose. Ella asintió de mala gana y cruzó los brazos en actitud negativa.

-Mi jefe de imprenta, Taiki Kou, ¿dónde está?

Taiki levanto la mano tímidamente, él era callado pero muy activo, le gustaba trabajar a la perfección y durante cuatro años jamás se había atrasado en la entrega de la revista. Su trabajo era quizá el más importante. Hacer la magia y tener la revista impresa y lista un día antes de su lanzamiento a la venta. Taiki había estudiado Ingeniería en Sistema Computacionales y toda su vida giraba en torno a la tecnología, para él significaba todo, por lo que era un experto en el tema. La segunda cosa que más le gustaba hacer era leer, he ahí el hecho de que amara tanto su trabajo incluso cuando a muchos les parecía aburrido. A decir verdad, Taiki trabajaba mucho, porque no podía permitirse el hecho de cometer errores en la impresión. Manejar las máquinas que hacían esto tampoco era algo fácil, ni siquiera Serena, ni Rei, ni nadie las podría manejar.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Tsukino, siempre quise conocerla.

-Taiki… ¿qué dije sobre mi nombre? Aquí nada de señoritas, todos somos iguales y somos amigos, ¿no?-dijo Serena sonriendo.

-De acuerdo… Serena.-sonrió.-Me da gusto que estés aquí, en cuanto puedas baja al piso ocho de imprenta, te gustará estar en donde la magia se hace.

-Te aseguro que más pronto de lo que piensas estaré contigo.

-Por último tengo a Amy Mizuno, mi jefa de edición. Tú y yo tendremos que ser muy buenas amigas si queremos llegar a acuerdos.-dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Descuida, Serena, te aseguro que nunca te vas a arrepentir de trabajar junto a mí, soy muy tolerante y de mente abierta.-rió.

Amy era otra genio más en el corporativo, ella y Taiki eran los más inteligentes y expertos dentro de la empresa. Amy estudió periodismo, literatura, y una maestría en comunicaciones. Tenía una excelente ortografía así como el poder impresionante de detectar faltas de ortografía y redacción en cualquier texto. Además de ser la persona más amable sobre la tierra.

-Espero que…-Serena leyó algo en su lista y luego asintió.-Seiya Kou es tu co-editor, ¿no?, espero que esté aquí porque lo quiero ver a él y a los otros subjefes después de comer. Ustedes hermanos Kou de dónde salieron.-dijo Serena dirigiéndose a Taiki.-No puedo creer que los tres estén trabajando aquí.

-Bueno es que mi hermano es muy buen reportero, es el menor y tiene apenas un año aquí, está por cumplirlo.

-Entonces ascendió muy rápido, debe de ser bueno para haber logrado eso. ¿Qué hay de Seiya? También tiene un muy buen puesto.

-Seiya es el de en medio y ya tiene incluso más tiempo que yo trabajando aquí, solo que no de co-editor.-rió.-Empezó a trabajar hace seis años de mensajero, duró en ese puesto por dos años y luego trabajó en el almacén uno más. Cuando terminó su carrera le mostró a su padre que en paz descanse, sus escritos y reportajes y de inmediato lo puso a trabajar con Amy, ya después se convirtió en co-editor. Por lo que ve conoce la empresa muy bien, y cada parte de ella.

-Ya veo, ya tendré la oportunidad de hablar con él. Eso es todo, está de más decirles que ahora a quien tienen que reportarle todo es a mí y no a Luna. Quiero todas las mañanas en mi escritorio un reporte del día anterior, cualquier cosa que tengan duda o que necesiten ayuda no duden siquiera en llamarme. Cualquier cosa que no se vea conmigo primero será intolerable, absolutamente todo lo que ustedes quieran hacer me lo tienen que consultar primero. Todos los viernes tendremos junta aquí en esta sala, con subjefes también para discutir temas de vital importancia y como es de costumbre, el quince de cada mes nos reuniremos a hacer el prototipo del mes, los veintiocho de cada mes nos reuniremos a ver el producto total para lanzarlo los 30, como siempre, y por último, el primero de cada mes junta mensual con todos los empleados de todas las áreas en la sala de conferencias.

Todos asintieron y saludaron formalmente a Serena, menos Rei que salió de la sala lo más rápido posible. Lita y Amy se quedaron a charlar más tiempo con Serena, pues a ambas les agradó la idea de tenerla de jefa. Amy pensó que Serena era muy segura de sí misma y que eso traería muchas cosas buenas a la empresa, también creía que era muy inteligente y decidida, eso lo era todo para ese lugar. Todas serían muy buenas amigas.

-Serena… quería advertirte sobre algo antes de que tengas esa reunión con los subjefes. Sabes… Seiya puede parecer alguien muy especial y tener un humor algo… recentido y molesto, pero te aseguro que trabaja muy bien, hace un excelente trabajo, aunque su actitud no lo ayude mucho.

-Gracias por contármelo, Amy, te aseguro que personas como él no me afectan para nada, sabré cómo manejarlo, muchas gracias.

Luna y Serena fueron a la oficina para seguir ordenando los asuntos. Sería algo difícil ponerse al tanto de todos los asuntos pero tenía que hacerlo. Quería tener orden lo más pronto posible y adaptarse al ritmo de la empresa. Un par de horas después de revisar papelería y archivar, firmar y un montón de cosas más, Luna entró a su oficina con un vaso de agua.

-Serena, Andrew Furuhata está allá fuera y muere por entrar a verte.

Serena sonrió ampliamente. Andrew era su amigo desde pequeños, incluso había sido su primer novio y había mucho cariño entre ellos. Siempre que se veían seguía existiendo una química extraña entre ellos y por supuesto que después de cinco años, Serena moría por verlo. Andrew entró a la oficina después de la señal de Luna y en cuanto vio a Serena la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, bruja.-dijo Andrew. Ese era su apodo.-Tenía tantas ganas de verte y ahora regresas siendo mi jefa, no puedo creerlo.

Andrew era el administrador ejecutivo de Brightness Magazine, tenía trabajando ya casi ocho años en la empresa y además era muy buen amigo de su padre y de ella, al igual que Unazuki.

-Por qué no me invitaste a la reunión esta mañana, moría por verte pequeña bruja.

-Andrew, te extrañaba tanto, deja de reclamarme cosas, tengo suficiente con todas las cartas que me enviaste a Londres.

-Sé te encantaron, así que acéptalo ya. Que tú estés aquí va a ser lo mejor para todos nosotros, lo sé muy bien.

-Cómo está Reika.-preguntó Serena.

Reika era prometida de Andrew, a pesar de que tenían una relación de varios años ella siempre había estado celosa de Serena, y con mucha razón.

-Ella está bien, sé que la verás pronto pues está en recursos humanos.

-Sí, estoy enterada. Me dará mucho gusto verla, espero tener tiempo por la tarde o mañana.

-Bueno, solo quería venir a saludarte, moría de ganas, ahora me iré a trabajar porque hay mucho dinero que administrar.- se mofó Andrew. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena y salió de la oficina.

El día parecía no terminar. Luna le trajo comida a Serena a las dos porque ni siquiera había podido salir de su oficina en todo el día. Después de comer decidió dar un paseo por los pisos de la empresa. Saludó a los empleados y estuvo familiarizándose con ellos y con sus funciones. Bajó hasta la imprenta para ver cómo funcionaban las máquinas y estuvo un buen rato revisándolas y conociendo a los impresores. Escuchó un par de gritos del otro lado y le dio curiosidad por saber a qué se debían.

Vio a Taiki dibujando unas cosas en un papel y frente a él estaba un joven alto y de cabello negro muy espeso. Hacía movimientos bruscos con el cuerpo, como si estuviera imitando algo mientras gritaba y hacía voces extrañas. Se acercó lentamente hasta que Taiki la vio se puso algo serio.

-Además ni siquiera he visto a la gran y magnífica señorita Tsukino "soy dueña de todo", Rei no para de quejarse de ella, no sé si es envidia o si es coraje por haber venido a invadir nuestro lugar de trabajo. Si Rei no estuviera tan bonita y no tuviera un cuerpo tan perfecto, creería que está celosa, ¿está tan bonita como para hacer que Rei muera del coraje? Por Dios, las mujeres son tan molestas que… ¿Taiki? ¿me escuchas? ¿qué rayos mira…

Seiya se dio la vuelta lentamente y encontró un cuerpo desconocido detrás de él. Recorrió lentamente sus piernas largas y casi perfectas con la mirada hasta esa falda que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura y glúteos. Un saco elegante y sexy que hacía denotar sus senos redondos y firmes terminando en un rostro fino, blanco y hermoso adornado de una cabellera larga y tan rubia como el sol. Quién podría ser esa diosa.

-Serena… no esperé que vinieras tan pronto a mi espacio.-intervino Taiki.- Él es…

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Seiya Kou?, claro, ya me habían dicho que tienes pocos modales.

-Oye pero tú no eres nadie para…

Antes de que Seiya siguiera hablando, Taiki decidió interrumpir.

-Ella es Serena Tsukino, nuestra presidenta ejecutiva.

Seiya palideció al instante tragándose todas sus palabras. No supo dónde esconderse. Y no solo significaba su vergüenza por haber dicho todo aquello, sino por haber quedado tan mal ante la chica más hermosa que quizá sus ojos hayan visto antes.

-No puedo creer que mi co-editor sea un tipo tan patán como tú, Seiya Kou. Espero que ya te hayan informado de nuestra reunión a las cuatro en punto.

Serena se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí cuando escuchó su voz nuevamente.

-Lo siento querida jefa, pero no, hay otros asuntos que requieren mi atención más urgentes que estar encerrado con mi jefa presentándonos, mis compañeros me dirán qué…

-Es que no es una pregunta, Kou, es una orden, como sabrás soy tu jefa, tú lo acabas de decir, y QUIERO que estés ahí a las cuatro, cuando yo te diga que vayas a verme, irás, no me importa lo que hagas así estés con el primer ministro o con tu novia, ¿me oíste?

-Ah, claro… y tú crees que con unas cuantas horas aquí yo tengo que…

-Claro que sí. TIENES que porque como me llamaste hace unos minutos, ¡soy la dueña de todo esto que pisas! Y no toleraré que…

-Serena.-intervino Taiki.-Te ruego disculpes a mi hermano él… él estará ahí, dale una oportunidad porque él hace muy bien su trabajo.

Serena se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Taiki golpeó a su hermano tan fuerte como pudo en el estómago y se sentó a continuar trabajando.

-Espero que con esto aprendas a no volver a hablarle así en toda tu vida a esa mujer, porque es ella quien te paga y quien te da trabajo. Eres un hijo de perra, Seiya.

-Es que ella no tiene derecho a venir a imponer sus órdenes y…

-¡Es la dueña, por Dios!, claro que tiene derecho, además es muy buena persona, tú ya la estabas criticando antes de siquiera conocerla, eres de lo peor Seiya, ahora vete y déjame trabajar porque yo sí quiero conservar mi trabajo, a alguien de esta familia le debe de importar nuestro bienestar.

-No seas dramático, Taiki, ella no me hará nada, pronto se dará cuenta de que me necesita.

-Nadie es indispensable en este lugar, Seiya, y créeme que si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de ella te habría corrido ahora mismo.

-Ya, ya… después de todo ella me tiene que conocer, todos aquí saben que nadie me controla, así sea Serena "soy la dueña de todo" Tsukino, ¿de acuerdo?

Seiya regresó a su lugar de trabajo sin poder quitarse de la cabeza esas piernas torneadas y esos glúteos redondos y perfectos. Para su desgracia, la única debilidad que tenía eran las mujeres. Pero nadie, ni siquiera Serena Tsukino pasaría por encima de él, y de eso se iba a encargar, de recordárselo día a día hasta que lo entendiera, y por supuesto que no iría a la junta.

Serena golpeó la puerta tras sí al entrar a su oficina. Ese tal Seiya sí que la puso de mal humor y no podía creer tanta desfachatez, ella no toleraría esa actitud en su empresa y si fuera necesario lo correría. El resto de la tarde se le hizo eterno debido a su enfrentamiento con Seiya Kou. No dejaba de pensar en su comportamiento estúpido y arrogante, cómo lo detestaba. Lo detestó más cuando vio que de hecho la desobedeció al no presentarse en la junta.

Se despidió de Luna y bajó al estacionamiento para ir a su departamento. Lo único que quería era recostarse y comer algo. Olvidarse de todo y descansar. Cuando llegó se sirvió sopa caliente y se recostó en su habitación a comérsela tranquilamente, aunque algo la seguía molestando continuamente, por lo que dejó su plato en el buró y tomó su móvil. Marcó el número que decía "idiota" en su agenda y esperó a que respondieran. Al escuchar la voz no se resistió más y gritó: "IDIOTA!" para después colgar rápidamente. Esto le causo un ataque repentino de risa, lo que provocó que su enojo y frustración se desvanecieran poco a poco para poder dormir tranquila.

A pesar de que ya se sentía mejor y más liberada del estrés, antes de lograr dormir no puedo evitar recordar el estúpido rostro de Seiya Kou gritándole. Ella se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar, pues Brightness Magazine era su empresa y nadie la pisoteaba en ella. Dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro al recordar al idiota del teléfono y se hundió en un profundo sueño.


	3. Duerme, duerme

-Sammy, ya te dije que vayas aunque sea de lunes a jueves, te va a gustar mucho.-dijo Serena dejando las bolsas del supermercado sobre la mesa.

-Es que también tengo que hacer mi tarea y muchas cosas más.

-No seas tonto, tendrás tiempo suficiente para todo y además vas a aprender muchísimo, créeme.

-Ok, está bien Serena, pero te advierto que si no me gusta ya no iré, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-De acuerdo, porque sé que te va a encantar y no vas a querer salir de ahí.

Mientras acomodaban la despensa en la alacena, Serena le platicaba qué difícil había sido adaptarse al ritmo de trabajo y el conocer a los empleados. Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde su llegada pero al fin había logrado poner todo en orden.

-Me da gusto, papá siempre alardeaba de tener a los mejores compañeros.

-No se equivocaba, son excelentes personas y profesionales, además de ser buenos amigos.

-Bueno, ya me voy, quedé de ir con mis amigos al Crown.

-Yo te llevo si quieres, también voy para allá.

Ambos salieron del departamento hacia el automóvil. En diez minutos estaban afuera del Crown estacionando el coche. Sammy encontró a sus amigos en el fondo de la cafetería, los cuales prácticamente se comieron a Serena con la mirada mientras Sammy se moría de la rabia. Mina, Lita y Amy se encontraban en una mesa junto al ventanal cuando Serena llegó.

-Hola chicas, disculpen la tardansa, estaba con Sammy.

-No teníamos idea de que tuvieras un hermanito.-dijo Lita sonriendo.

-Oh sí, es el bebé, estoy feliz porque acabo de convencerlo de que vaya a trabajar con nosotros a Brightness, así que probablemente trabaje con Mina o contigo Lita, ya que también le gusta mucha la fotografía.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Mina.-Nosotras lo pondremos en su lugar.-rieron.

Cenaron unos sándwiches especiales que preparaban en el lugar con un par de bebidas. Como era Jueves no tenían que entrar temprano al siguiente día, pues los viernes la empresa se abría a las diez, por lo que decidieron ir al MUG, un famoso bar en el centro de Tokio. Llegaron a eso de las diez para darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba abarrotado. Los guardias las dejaron pasar rápidamente a pesar de la fila que esperaba por pasar. Dentro también había mucha gente, algunos bailaban, otros trataban de conquistar a jóvenes, mientras que otros solamente se dedicaban a emborracharse. Mina notó entre la multitud a los hermanos Kou, por lo que las chicas y ella se dirigieron a la mesa a pesar del disgusto que Serena sentía por Seiya. Yaten y Taiki se emocionaron al verlas y les hicieron espacio, pero no estaban solos. En la mesa también se encontraba Diamante Blackmoon, el contador de Brightness Magazine. Era un hombre muy apuesto y elegante, aunque serio, pero las mujeres lo codiciaban mucho. Desde que vio a Serena hace dos semanas, sabía perfectamente que tendría que conquistarla, no sería difícil por supuesto, pero no eran las únicas intenciones que tenía. Le hizo un espacio junto a él para que se sentara, pues era la oportunidad perfecta de empezarla a conocer. También se encontraban Andrew y Reika, junto con Nicolas Kumada, quien trabaja en recursos humanos con Reika.

Un par de horas después, todos ellos traían copas de más. Reían, bailaban y charlaban, todos se sentían muy bien, se la estaban pasando divertidamente a pesar de los frecuentes enfrentamientos entre Seiya y Serena. Diamante aprovechó para nunca dejar de hablar con ella, pues además de todo le encantaba todas las cosas que tenía para decir. Minutos después, Diamante de disculpó porque tenía que ir al tocador de hombres, por lo que Seiya aprovechó para burlarse de Serena.

-Tenga usted cuidado con esa clase de hombres, jefa, alguien como usted no podría soportar tanto.

Serena fulminó con la mirada a Seiya antes de hablar.

-Perfectamente puedo cuidarme sola, Kou, tus "consejos" no te servirán de nada conmigo.

-Si lo que quieres es que se burlen de ti, que te utilicen entonces adelante, habla con Blackmoon.

-No puedo creer que digas tantas estupideces en una sola oración. Todo lo que dices es por envidia.

-Oh, claro, Blackmoon es muy guapo, sí, por eso tiene a montones de mujeres tras él, qué extraño que de entre todas ellas te haya elegido a ti, la presidenta ejecutivda de Brightness Magazine.

-Será porque yo, de entre todas esas mujeres.-dijo señalando a su alrededor.-Soy la más atratactiva.

Seiya rió ante tal comentario.

-No tenía idea de que fueras tan ególatra. Eres una creída.

-Mira, Seiya Kou, ahorita no estamos en la oficina y no tengo por qué soportar tus comentarios, yo decido a quién hablarle y a quién no, ¿de acuerdo?, y en este momento decido no hablarte a ti.

Serena se giró para charlar con Amy, no soportaba sostener una sola conversación con alguien tan engreído como él. Seiya disfrutaba de molestar a su jefa, pues no descansaría hasta hartarla. Todavía no aceptaba que llegara a imponer sus órdenes en la empresa y su única manera de vengarse era esa.

Cuando Diamante regresó, invitó a Serena a bailar, en la pista ya se encontraban Mina y Yaten cuando se les unieron. Bailaron varias canciones mientras Seiya los observaba desde la mesa. Notó que Serena llevaba puesto un vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Le pesó aceptar que tenía un mejor cuerpo que Rei, y eso lo mataba. Se levantó porque no podía resistirse a la idea de bailar con ella. Con una habilidad hizo a un lado a Diamante y la tomó en sus brazos. Serena estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero Seiya le sostuvo el brazo fuertemente mientras bailaban.

-No pude resistirme, tenía que bailar contigo.

-Resulta que nunca me preguntaste y yo no quiero bailar contigo.

Seiya tenía su rostro muy cerca del ella, tanto que Serena pudo sentir su respiración. No permitiría que Seiya la pusiera nerviosa, porque a pesar de ser un idiota era muy guapo. Tenía unas facciones casi perfectas y su cabellera negra y espesa la mataba, pero todo se arruinaba cuando abría la boca. Por lo que Serena decidió seguirle el juego sin mostrarse débil ni una sola vez. Sin darse cuenta, tanto el uno como el otro se sentían extrañamente cómodos en esa situación, resultaba más fácil de lo que creían estar juntos.

-Déjame ir a la mesa.

-Baila conmigo, Serena, ¿me tienes miedo?

-Por favor, a ti ni la chica más ingenua y tonta del mundo te tendría miedo.

Seiya soltó a Serena y regresaron a la mesa. Serena se disculpó, pues ya era hora de irse, no quería seguir bebiendo o tendría jaqueca en la mañana, al notarlo, Diamante la siguió hasta la salida para despedirse.

-Disculpa que haya dejado que Seiya…

-Olvídalo, es un idiota. ¿Ya te vas tú también?

-No, dejé mi carro en casa y me iré con Taiki, pero ya me quiero ir.

-Te llevo.-dijo Serena sonriendo.

Diamante aceptó y se fueron juntos al coche. Rato después llegaron a la casa de Diamante después de haber platicado durante todo el camino. Antes de despedirse, Diamante le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena para después bajarse del coche. Ella se quedó pensativa durante el camino de regreso a casa. A decir verdad había muchos hombres que le parecían apuestos, y uno de ellos era Diamante Blackmoon, sin embargo por más que trataba de verlos de otra manera, todos le parecían lo mismo. Ninguno hasta ahora la hacía sentir algo como lo que "Sailor Star Fighter", el apodo que ellos mismos se habían puesto, la había hecho sentir durante tres años. Moría de ganas de verlo en persona, de besarlo y de dormir entre sus brazos. Era el hombre que siempre había esperado y ni siquiera sabía su verdadero nombre.

Se recostó en su cama mientras leía las cartas de su amor. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro al recordar que tenía varios meses sin saber nada de él. ¿Acaso ya no la quería?, ¿La olvidó?, ¿Tiene una novia?, ¿se habrá casado?... miles de preguntas la herían profundamente. Lo único que deseaba era saber de él, encontrarse por primera vez, sentirlo… se sentía realmente triste y al mismo tiempo enojada. Depositó toda su confianza y esperanzas en él, poco a poco se fue enamorando de un papel con palabras hermosas.

Abrió su agenda y buscó el teléfono que tanto ansiaba marcar. Después de un largo día de lágrimas, risas y enojo por culpa del estúpido de Kou, tenía que hacerlo para descargarse y dormir tranquila. 890 789 567 09. Tres veces era lo que siempre dejaba sonar la línea para contestar después. Cuando escuchó su voz, gritó lo que siempre gritaba.

-¡Eres un perfecto idiotaaaaaaaaa!

Y colgó.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó a la misma hora a pesar de que su hora de entrada era más tarde. Quería llegar antes que los demás para terminar unos pendientes. Los guardias le abrieron la puerta y se dirigió hasta su oficina. Estuvo trabajando durante dos horas haciendo cuentas y firmando cheques pendientes para la quincena. Había muchas cosas que aún no comprendía bien de contabilidad, pero que trataría de aprenderlo lo antes posible para que nadie se burlara de ella.

Luego se dedicó a leer algunos artículos pendientes que Yaten le había dado a revisar, ya que Mina había estado ocupada y no los había podido ver. Le gustaba mucho la forma de escribir de Yaten, era entretenida pero seductora, seguramente así se ganaba a todas las mujeres y se aprovechaba de su trabajo. Había solo un par de cosas que corregir y se las indicó con una nota al final de la hoja. Faltaba una hora para que los demás llegaran, por lo que decidió ir al taller de redacción, pues todavía no pedía que le instalaran una Mac en su oficina.

Se sentó frente a la computadora de Mina y comenzó a escribir unas cuantas cosas, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó, por lo que cuando Yaten entró al taller, Serena gritó tan fuerte que casi se queda sordo.

-Serena, disculpa, no tenía idea de que estuvieras aquí.

-No, Yaten, discúlpame tú a mí.-rió.-Creo que no estaba atenta a lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

-Qué haces por estos rumbos. ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?

-En realidad sí, estaba escribiendo unas cosas porque aún no pido que me instalen una Mac en la oficina.

-No te preocupes, hoy mismo me encargo de eso, si quieres yo te la puedo instalar, en una hora voy a tu oficina.

Después de estar un par de horas con Yaten aprendiendo a usar la Mac, ya era tiempo de desayunar, por lo que Serena invitó a Yaten y ambos salieron del taller. Iban riendo mientras recordaban algunas cosas de la noche anterior, Serena miraba hacia el frente cuando vio algo que no le gustó nada. Seiya y Rei se besaban apasionadamente detrás de la máquina de refrescos, Serena no supo si reír o llorar, por supuesto no iba a aplaudirles pues ese era un comportamiento inaudito en su empresa. Comenzó a aplaudir tan fuerte como pudo mientras Yaten, a su lado, reía intensamente por la actitud de Serena. Seiya se separó de Rei y se giró lentamente, cuando vio a Serena y su hermano soltó a Rei y se arregló el cabello.

-Si quieren podemos quedarnos aquí, Yaten, ¿por qué no traes las palomitas?, esta película PORNOGRÁFICA se está poniendo muy buena. Ahora que si quieren les seguimos aplaudiendo.

-No tienes que…-intentó decir Rei, pero Serena no la dejó hablar.

-Quiero que les quede bien claro que en esta empresa no se va a permitir esta clase de espectáculos, si quieren tener relaciones, besarse, tocarse o hacer lo que quieran, cruzando unas cuantas manzanas hay un motel. Las relaciones interpersonales dentro de la empresa no están permitidas, si quieren que vuelva a leerles sus contratos lo haré con todo gusto, fuera de aquí pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, mientras estén en MI empresa no quiero verlos hacer esas cochinadas.

Serena se dio la vuelta sin dejarlos abrir la boca con Yaten siguiéndola. Yaten quedó impresionado de la actitud de Serena, no creyó que fuera tan dura para esas cosas. Se sentaron en el comedor y esperaron a que les trajeran sus desayunos.

-Desde hace cuánto tiempo son novios tu hermano y Rei.-le preguntó sutilmente.

-No sabría decirte, sinceramente, tienen un rato saliendo y esas cosas… no me importa mucho, Rei no es de mi agrado total.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pues espero que ya no vuelvan a hacer eso porque soy capaz de correrlos, a ambos. No toleraré esas actitudes tan vulgares.

-Serena… espero que no te moleste que yo y Mina…

-Descuida, Yaten, sé la relación que hay entre tú y Mina, pero espero que sepan ser maduros y que no hagan esos espectáculos aquí.

Yaten sonrió.

-Claro que no, lo que sucede es que mi hermano siempre ha sido un gigoló. Le es difícil aguantarse hacer esas cosas, pero ten paciencia que estoy seguro de que ya no lo volverá a hacer.

-Si desea conservar su trabajo…

-Sé que no debo de entrometerme, y mucho más porque es mi hermano, pero quiero que sepas que Seiya trabaja muy bien, es testarudo, molesto, antipático y volado con las mujeres, pero es un profesional en su trabajo, que sus actitudes no te engañen.

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice, aunque sinceramente no he visto nada de eso.

Yaten rió con el comentario.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Yaten?

-Es que tú y él son tan parecidos, tienen el mismo carácter fuerte y testarudo, quieren todo perfecto y si no es así se molestan.

Serena miró a Yaten con cara de reprobación.

-¡Yaten! Eso no… puede ser verdad.

-Bueno, si no me crees entonces explícame cómo es que cada vez que hablan están a punto de golpearse mutuamente. Bueno.-dijo Yaten levantándose.-Me voy para hacer lo de tu Mac antes de que me ocupe haciendo otra cosa, te veo en un rato.

Serena se quedó unos minutos más para terminar su comida cuando vio entrar a Seiya al área del comedor. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes hasta que Seiya dio indicios de acercarse, por lo que Serena rápidamente se puso de pie, dejó su plato y salió tan pronto como pudo del lugar.

De regreso a su oficina, Luna la bombardeó con preguntas y papeles por firmar. Había que firmarle a los proveedores de papel y tinta que llegaban cada mes. Además tenía junta con Andrew Furuhata para discutir ofertas de nuevos patrocinadores para la revista. Yaten entró a su oficina con las cosas necesarias para la instalación, por lo que Serena lo dejó hacer su trabajo mientras iba a reunirse con Andrew.

En la sala de juntas, Andrew le mostró toda la información que Coca-Cola le ofrecía a Brightness Magazine. Estuvieron discutiendo un rato sobre las propuestas, aunque no convencían mucho a Serena.

-Vamos, Serena, sé que te parece poco o casi inútil, pero te aseguro que es la mejor opción. La Coca-Cola es muy famosa en todo el mundo, tendrá un gran impacto en Brightness Magazine.

-No lo sé, Andrew, pero confío en ti, así que espero que no me decepciones.

-Te lo aseguro que no, los beneficios pueden no notarse en la contabilidad de éste o el siguiente mes, pero no pasarán ni seis meses cuando veas incrementos en los números.

-Bien, creo en ti.-sonrió.-Si eso era todo lo que teníamos que discutir, tengo que regresar a la oficina a seguir trabajando en mi primera "carta del director".

-Me parece perfecto, por cierto Serena… ¿qué harás esta noche?, es viernes.

-La verdad no tengo planeado nada.

-Los chicos quieren ir a Time Machine, un pequeño bar al sur de la ciudad, te gustará, es algo sencillo muy diferente al de anoche.

-¿Irán Mina y las demás?

-Claro.

-Nos vemos ahí entonces.-dijo Serena saliendo de la sala de juntas.

Yaten seguía en su oficina instalando la Mac, pero parecía que aún tardaría un buen rato, por lo que prefirió regresar al taller de redacción. Setsuna Meiou, la co-impresora de Brightness Magazine la interceptó en el camino, rogándole que bajara a la imprenta, pues había un problema y Taiki la necesitaba urgente. Cuando llegaron, Taiki estaba lleno de tinta hasta en el rostro y luchaba contra una máquina que Serena supuso servía para copiar.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Taiki?

-Serena.-dijo con voz entrecortada.-Se descompuso. Traté de arreglarla pero fue inútil, esto ya no me corresponde, creo que debemos llamar a un técnico urgentemente porque si no se arregla lo más pronto posible, no podremos usarla para la impresión de la revista, esta máquina es la más importante, sin ellas no tenemos nada.

-En este mismo momento arreglamos eso. Setsuna, supongo que tú tienes a quién llamarle, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, Serena, ahora mismo le llamo.

-No importa lo que se tenga que pagar, lo importante es que vengan cuanto antes, que no pase de hoy.-Serena miró a Taiki y sonrió divertida.-Taiki, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte y regreses, no querrás recibir al técnico en esas condiciones.

-¿No hay problema?

-Claro que no, ¡Vete ahora mismos!, te quiero de vuelta en menos de una hora de ser posible, es probable que el técnico venga pronto.

Después del pequeño incidente, Serena regresó a su oficina. No podía dejar que esa clase de cosas sucedieran todo el tiempo, por lo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No sabía nada de máquinas, pero lo que sí sabía es que si algo comenzaba a descomponerse tanto, había que reemplazarse, pues era más viable que pagarle a un técnico en cada momento. Luna se encontraba atendiendo una llamada telefónica.

-Luna, necesito el teléfono de proveedores de impresoras en cinco minutos.

-Sere…

Pero Serena no prestó atención y siguió su camino. Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina encontró a Sammy riendo divertidamente junto a Seiya, al parecer viendo un video en su Mac nueva. La sangre se le fue a la cabeza, llena de furia.

-Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí, viendo videos en MI computadora.-gritó.

Sammy la miró extrañamente, como si no la conociera, mientras que Seiya solo hizo una mueca.

-Serena, te estábamos esperando, es todo.-dijo Sammy.

-¡Sammy! Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías, y qué haces con este… de dónde lo conoces.

-Pero si ha trabajado aquí desde siempre, supongo que ya lo sabías. Lo habrías conocido tú también si te hubiera gustado venir cuando papá aún…

-Si, si, si… ya entiendo, ya entiendo, lo que no entiendo es qué haces en mi oficina sin que yo te haya llamado, Kou, y además sentado en MI silla.

-Tranquilízate, ¿puedes?, vine porque necesitamos ver unas cosas, Mina me ha mandado y son importantes, me encontré que con Sammy y decidimos esperarte juntos.

-Mira nada más, qué bien.

Luna entró con el teléfono que Serena le pidió y se lo entregó.

-Luna, ¿me puedes decir de qué sirve que tenga yo una asistente si no me va a avisar que mi hermano está aquí?

-Te lo iba a decir pero no estabas y Seiya…

-Ya, ya, ya, ya. Regresa a tu lugar de trabajo.

Serena quitó a Seiya de su silla y marcó inmediatamente el teléfono.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, soy Serena Tsukino, presidenta ejectuvia de Brightness Magazine, me urge hablar con un proveedor.-Serena esperó unos segundos y cuando al fin tuvo en la línea a uno continuó hablando.-Entonces me asegura que tendré aquí esa máquina a más tardar en dos semanas, ¿cierto?... Muy bien, entonces el pago será efectuado el 21 a la cuenta que me dio, muchísimas gracias.

-¿Taiki te pidió una impresa nueva?

-No. Fui yo quien tomó la decisión.

-Debiste haber esperado a que…

-Mira, Kou, no sabes lo que sucedió, así que limítate a hacer tus cosas. Sammy, dime de una vez qué haces aquí.

-Vine porque al fin te haré caso y quería hablar con Mina, y también porque compré entradas para el partido de los Japan Team para esta tarde, sé que los ama, ¡tienes que ir conmigo!

-Pero Sammy, es que…

-Es a las siete, a esa hora ya estarás disponible.

-Está bien, está bien… con la condición de que el lunes estés aquí, ¿me escuchaste?

-¡Capicci! Ya me voy, nos vemos a las siete en la entrada del estadio.

Sammy salió de la oficina dejando solos a Seiya y Serena.

-Muy bien, dime qué es lo que tenemos que revisar.

Duraron aproximadamente una hora tratando de ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que trataría el artículo de la próxima edición, ninguno de los dos lograba aceptar las condiciones del otro hasta que al fin eligieron el nuevo libro de Chuck Palahniuk. Comenzaron a escribir una lluvia de ideas en la que, sorpresivamente no tuvieron tantos desacuerdos. Incluso escribieron más ideas de las que Seiya hubiera escrito por su cuenta, aunque no se lo dijo a Serena. Solo se dedicó a observarla de reojo, se fijó en cómo su rostro cambiaba de rojo intenso por la furia a un suave tono rosado en sus mejillas, por supuesto que también se fijó en el fino escote que lucía, aunque hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, pues los pendientes nunca se terminaban y Serena no dejaba de recibir visitas. La máquina al fin se arregló, Taiki aceptó la nueva máquina que Serena ordenó, Mina estuvo de acuerdo con el tema que Seiya y ella eligieron, terminó de firmar los cheques, mandó un par de e-mails y a las cinco de la tarde logró terminar la carta que publicaría en la próxima edición anunciando la toma del control de la empresa. Apagó su nueva Mac y mientras guardaba sus cosas, Luna entró para esperarla y salir juntas. Se despidieron en el estacionamiento y también se encontró con Mina, quien se había estacionado junto a ella. Quedaron de verse en el Time Machine a eso de las nueve, cuando el juego terminara y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Serena comió una ensalada que ella misma preparó mientras veía la televisión. Después eligió el atuendo que se pondría para esa noche, unos jeans, tacones grises y un blusón del mismo color que los tacones. Se cepilló el cabello y se lo recogió en una coleta. Cuando llegó al estadio, apenas logró encontrar estacionamiento. Llegó cinco minutos antes de lo acordado y cuando al fin el reloj marcó las siete, Sammy no aparecía por ningún lado. Serena comenzó a marcarle a su celular cuando algo llamó su atención. Un chico caminaba hacia ella de lado izquierdo y cuando se giró para ver de quién se trataba, abrió los ojos como platos. Seiya Kou había cambiado su traje por un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera que se ceñía a su torso, la miraba directamente mientras caminaba hacia ella y Serena deseó haber podido correr.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento, Serena, Sammy me dijo que le había salido una emergencia de la escuela y que no podría venir, me lo dijo cuando salimos de Brightness, me dio los boletos y me rogó a que viniera contigo.-dijo mientras reía.

-No es gracioso, para nada, ¿es una broma?, si Sammy no viene no entraré al partido.

-No seas payasa, Tsukino, te encanta esto y a mí también, de hecho le tengo que agradecer a Sammy por el regalo.

Seiya comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada sin decir más. Serena estaba por explotar, ¿cómo era que había terminado ahí con ese tipo? Soltó unos cuantos gritos y pataletas antes de seguirlo y entrar al estadio. Sus asientos estaban muy adelante y al centro, eran los lugares perfectos. Ambos trataron de ignorarse el uno al otro mientras duró el partido para no tener un mal rato. Japan Team iba ganando tres carreras a una, todos estaban muy emocionados al respecto por lo que Serena comenzó a gritarle al ampáyer cuando no marcó un faul. Seiya la miró divertido, pues no podía creer que Serena fuera tan leal al baseball. El partido continuó lentamente hasta las nueve, estaba muy reñido pues solo faltaba una carrera para obtener la victoria. Serena y Seiya comían del mismo bote de palomitas cuando de pronto Hirochi Tena anotó la última carrera. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que las palomitas cayeron al suelo y que de pronto ambos estaban de pie saltando y gritando, se abrazaron por la euforia de haber ganado el partido hasta que Serena notó los brazos de Seiya alrededor de su cintura, separándose instantáneamente de él.

-Por Dios, qué estoy haciendo, por favor no me toques.

-Señorita Enojo, estaba usted tardándose en salir.

-Basta ya, salgamos de aquí que ya no hay nada más que ver.

Salieron junto con el montón de gente que se encontraba aglomerada. Tardaron casi media hora en salir.

-Bueno, Serena, hay algo que tienes que admitir. Hoy comprobamos que podemos estar dos horas perfectamente sin discutir.

-Por favor, Seiya, fue tan solo porque decidí ignorarte.

-Bueno, yo también te ignoré, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, quizá deba hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

-Haz lo que quieras pero a mí me tienes tus reportes en mi escritorio cuando te los pida.

-¡Serena! Tan solo jugaba, y ahorita no estamos en el trabajo, deja de hablar de eso señorita "no me importa nada más que mi querida empresa".

-Si para ti Brightness Magazine es un juego entonces…

Seiya le puso dos dedos en los labios a Serena para callarla. Cuando lo logró, notó cómo Serena estaba enrojeciendo de nuevo.

-Mira, Serena, ya me voy, dejé el coche en casa y los chicos me están esperando.

-¿Te irás caminando?

-Bueno pues vivo muy cerca.

-Dices que los chicos te esperan, ¿vas a Time Machine?

-No me digas que tú también.

-¿Te molesta? O es que todos los bares de la ciudad son tuyos.

-Si me estás diciendo que puedo irme contigo, acepto. Por qué te es tan difícil preguntarme.-rió.

Serena ignoró su comentario y comenzó a caminar hasta su carro. Ya dentro, ambos se pusieron el cinturón y el carro comenzó su movimiento.

-Solo quiero advertirte una cosa, Kou, no quiero problemitas ni dramitas de tu amada Rei reclamándome que estuve contigo en el partido, ¿oíste?, no pienso soportarla.

-Descuida, Serena, ella odia estas cosas, y no tendría por qué enfadarse.

-Como sea…

Llegaron a Time Machine veinte minutos después. En el bar ya se encontraban todos menos ellos dos, por lo que cuando llegaron juntos todos se sorprendieron mucho. Rei los observó con más furia de lo que se imaginó, ¿qué rayos hacían Serena y él juntos? Se odian. Serena tomó asiento junto a Hotaru, una fotógrafa al mando de Lita, mientras que Seiya no tuvo de otra que sentarse junto a Rei.

-¿Ya hicimos las paces con la jefa?-dijo Rei con algo de sarcasmo.

-Nos encontramos en el partido de Japan Team.

-¿Ah, enserio? ¡Qué coincidencias!

-Por Dios, Rei, qué flojera me das, esos cuentos a otro lado.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente sin ningún altercado, aunque Seiya no dejaba de mirar en dirección a Serena. Cada movimiento que hacía, cada cosa que gritaba, cada vez que enredaba su cabello entre sus dedos, Seiya lo notaba. Amy se levantó a elegir una canción en la rockola, y cuando volvió, "By the way" de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers sonaba a todo volumen. Serena sonrió, pues era una de sus canciones favoritas.

-¡Es mi canción favorita, Amy!-gritó Serena. Amy se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa junto a Rei, por lo que Seiya pudo escuchar esto.

-No puedo creer que a la señorita presidenta le gusten los Red hot.

Serena miró a Seiya con enojo.

-Por supuesto que me gustan, Kou, acabo de decir que es mi canción favorita.

-No cabe duda que en esta vida hay muchas coincidencias.

-No te entiendo.

-La mía también.-sonrió antes de dar un largo trago a su bebida.

Rei echaba chispas por las orejas, notó que durante toda la noche, Seiya no dejaba de observarla y que además tenían demasiadas cosas en común. Poco a poco sentía una extraña sensación de celos y envidia dentro de sí. La vio ponerse de pie y despedirse, por lo que aprovechó para seguirla y detenerla fuera del bar antes de entrar a su coche.

-¿Qué sucede, Rei?

Rei le dio una ligera cachetada a Serena, que aunque fue ligera, fue cachetada después de todo. Serena se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo se enojó muchísimo, por lo que le devolvió la cachetada.

-Te pido que jamás vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima. Y da gracias que esto no sucedió en la empresa, porque ten por seguro que te hubiera corrido.

-Solo quiero advertirte que Seiya…

-Sí, sí… no me importa Seiya en lo más mínimo, sal de mi vista que no quiero estar más cerca de ti.

Serena manejó hecha una furia, no podía creer que le hubieran dado una cachetada por culpa del estúpido de Seiya Kou. Quién se creía él y su tonta novia, cómo era posible que ella tuviera que soportar esas cosas de niños. Ansiaba llegar a su casa para liberar el estrés que sentía, pero mucho más el enojo, porque tan solo recordar a Rei se le revolvía el estómago. Al llegar a su departamento, tomó el teléfono con urgencia y marcó su número favorito en todo Tokio. Tres veces. Contesta.

-¡Patán, infeliz, !

Cuelga. Serena se recostó sobre la cama mientras se sobaba la mejilla. Tenía que ser muy paciente, pues de ahora en adelante no podría soportar ver a Rei por más de tres minutos. Por supuesto tampoco el estúpido de su novio. Decidió que tomarse una pastilla para dormir sería la solución a sus problemas, dolor de cabeza, enojo y cansancio. Al fin de cuentas no tenía que trabajar al siguiente día por ser sábado y planeaba dormir todo el día. Por lo que no se preocupó sobre cuántas horas una simple pastilla la haría dormir. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida porque no despertó hasta catorce horas después.


	4. Cuidado Con Lo Que Pisas

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Serena miró el reloj y abrió los ojos como platos. La pastilla sí que le había hecho efecto, pero se sentía muy bien de haber descansado tanto. Lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño porque quería ir al Crown a comer algo, moría de hambre después de haber dormido catorce horas. Se puso unas sandalias que le daban su estatura normal, que era algo baja a comparación de cuando usaba tacones, y un vestido floreado sencillo. Decidió hacerse una trenza para sostener su cabello porque le daba pereza peinarlo. Cuando estuvo lista tomó sus cosas y estuvo a punto de salir cuando escuchó el timbre. Quién podría ser a esa hora y en su departamento, probablemente era Sammy, y si así era mejor porque tenía unas cuantas cosas que reclamarle.

-Sammy eres un tonto por qué…-dijo mientras abría la puerta, pero se calló al instante en el que vio a Seiya Kou parado en su puerta.

Seiya cargaba un ramo de flores, tulipanes y gardenias para ser exactos. Eran muchas y de varios colores.

-Me puedes decir qué rayos haces aquí, ¡en mi casa! Eres la última persona a la que quiero ver. Tengo que salir, Kou, vete de una vez. No creo que Rei esté por aquí para recibir esas flores, además quién…

-¡Serena! Deja de hablar por un minuto. Solamente vine a disculparme por lo que hizo Rei anoche. Realmente estoy avergonzado, ella no tenía por qué…

-Mira, Seiya, si alguien tiene que disculparse es ella en persona, y para serte sincera, no me importan sus disculpas.

-Lo sé, lo sé, tal vez no te importan sus disculpas o las mías, pero yo sí me quiero disculpar porque realmente no tuvo que haber hecho eso. Te traje estas flores.

Serena las tomó de mala gana, lo último que quería era recibir flores de un patán.

-Muy bien, ya está listo, tengo las flores, ahora puedes irte.

Seiya dibujó una sonrisa socarrona, no podía creer que Serena fuera tan orgullosa. Decidió que hacerle caso era lo mejor si no quería hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien, ya me voy.

-Muchas gracias. Seiya… puedes explicarme cómo rayos conseguiste mi dirección, no me digas que mi hermano…

Seiya sonrió deliberadamente. Sammy era un pequeño traidor.

-¡Ese maldito traidor! Si alguien que no quiero sabe mi dirección te juro que…

-No le diré a nadie, ¡Dios, sí que te enfadas! ¿Alguna vez sonríes?

-¿Qué estas insinuando, Seiya Kou?

-Solo digo la verdad, ¡Siempre estas enojada! Ni siquiera yo me enojo tanto como tú.

-¡No quiero discutir en mi día libre contigo! Ni siquiera quiero verte más.

-Solo estoy diciendo que tal vez deberías sonreír un poco y dejar de gritar siempre.

-¿Tú vas a decirme cómo actuar y comportarme? ¡Grandioso! ¿No tienes una novia a la que sacar a pasear o algo parecido?

-¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy! Y sin embargo estoy aquí tratando de ser amable contigo.

-¡No me digas! Entonces debo agradecerte por el tiempo tan valioso que te has tomado hoy para venir a disculparte.

Antes de irse, Serena aventó el ramo de flores en el sillón y luego cerró la puerta de su departamento pues no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo y se moría de hambre. Ella y Seiya siguieron discutiendo mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor, pero estaba descompuesto por lo que tuviera que dirigirse a las escaleras. Tener que bajar cuatro pisos al lado de Seiya Kou le pareció una pesadilla que nunca terminaría.

-Ya deja de decirme qué hacer o no hacer, Kou, tu opinión es lo que menos me importa.

Seiya se adelantó algunos escalones para mirarla de frente, quería terminar con esa discusión de una vez por todas, pero Serena quiso alcanzarlo y no se fijó dónde pisaba. Se tropezó tan fuerte que sus cuerpos chocaron durante la caída y Serena tiró a Seiya al suelo. Quedó exactamente arriba de él. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban, Seiya lucía muy divertido mientras que Serena estaba muy enojada por su torpeza. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Serena notó las manos de Seiya sosteniéndole la cintura. Las quitó con un fuerte movimiento, tratando de ponerse de pie.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Quítame las manos de encima, no vuelvas a tocarme.

Seiya se levantó después sin poder dejar de reírse. No podía creer la ineptitud de Serena.

-Realmente no sé cómo es que gente como tú sale a la calle con toda esa torpeza.

-¡Déjame en paz! Yo no soy torpe, fue un accidente, ¿acaso no sabes el concepto de esa palabra?

-Claro…-dijo Seiya cuando al fin llegaron al último piso.-Yo ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, así que me voy.

-¡Genial! Y no quiero verte hasta el lunes, por favor…

-Si sabes que vivimos en la misma ciudad, ¿cierto?, si nos encontramos por ahí yo no…

-Si nos encontramos por ahí significa que me has seguido o que lo haces a propósito.

Seiya rió una vez más y se fue sin despedirse. Serena al fin se relajó y se fue a su coche. Tenía que ver a su tonto hermano cuanto antes, estaba muy enojada con él por la tontería que hizo anoche, si no fuera por él, ella nunca habría tenido que entrar con Seiya al partido y Rei nunca la hubiera golpeado. Se estacionó fuera de la casa donde Sammy y sus amigos vivían. Vio algo de movimiento, por lo que tocó la puerta y Hachi, uno de sus compañeros le abrió. No pudo evitar recortarla de arriba abajo, ya que Serena entró sin preguntar y en cuanto vio a Sammy tirado en el sillón jugando videojuegos le apagó la tele y lo jaló de las orejas.

-Me puedes explicar qué pasó anoche.

Sammy se asustó de verla ahí, pero después se avergonzó, pues sus amigos los miraban muy divertidos. A Serena no le importó ser objeto de burlas ni mucho menos de observaciones, pues los otros dos roomies de Sammy estaba embobados con su presencia.

-No sé de qué hablas.

No te hagas el tonto, Samuel Tsukino, sé muy bien que lo hiciste todo a propósito, me convenciste de ir a ese partido contigo solo para que al final fingieras no haber podido ir y le dieras los boletos a Kou, ¡no soy tonta!

-¡Serena! Yo no hice nada, ¡lo juro!, en verdad no pude ir, tuve que ir a la escuela, pregúntale a ellos.-dijo apuntando a sus compañeros.-Seiya estaba ahí cuando recibí la llamada y como recordé que él también ama el baseball le di los boletos, ¿qué te molesta tanto?

-Que tuve que pasar tiempo con ese infeliz, ¡eso me molesta!, al menos me hubieras avisado que iría él para estar preparada, ¿sabes qué tonta me sentí al verlo ahí?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, perdón… en eso sí me equivoqué, pero te juro que no lo hice a propósito, de hecho Seiya tampoco estaba seguro de querer ir, pues sabía perfectamente que tú te comportarías como una niñita llorona.

-¡Va!-gritó Serena. Se sentó un momento para calmarse y cuando al fin respiró profundamente volvió a pararse.-Bien, ya que aclaramos esto, me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-¡Espera!, yo voy contigo, Mina me invitó a ir con ustedes.

-¡Oh, genial!, Apresúrate o me iré. Te espero en el carro.

Sammy tomó sus pertenencias y salió a la calle. Fueron a comprar la comida que necesitarían para el día de campo, y de pasada, Serena se compró una hamburguesa pues moría de hambre, luego Serena pasó a comprar un bañador, pues no tenía ninguno adecuado. Por último pasaron al departamento de Serena por unas cuantas cosas más y partieron a playa Shonan, que estaba a tan solo veinte minutos saliendo de Tokio. Cuando llegaron, las chicas y los chicos ya estaban ahí, eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde cuando se estacionaron cerca de donde tenían el campamento. De hecho, Serena no tenía idea de que los chicos también irían, por lo que al ver a Seiya Kou se le revolvió el estómago antes de tiempo.

Sammy le ayudó a bajar las cosas que traían, incluyendo las cobijas con las que dormirían y comida. Sammy acomodó su casa de campaña junto a la de Mina para que Serena estuviera tranquila y no se enojara por estar cerca de los Kou, o más bien de Seiya. Saludaron a todos y aunque Serena había visto a Seiya hacía unas horas, él aprovechó para molestarla.

-Querida jefa, hace mucho que no tenía razón de usted.

-No empecemos, Kou, vine a divertirme y a pasármela bien.

-¡Bien! Primera vez que coincidimos en algo.

Seiya se dio la vuelta y regresó al lado de sus hermanos. Por suerte para él, Rei no estaba invitada y no tendría que lidiar con sus celos absurdos ni con peleas entre ella y Serena. Aunque por dentro se sintió extrañamente satisfecho de que Serena estuviera ahí. Mina, Amy, Lita y Unazuki formaron un equipo contra Serena, Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka para jugar voleibol playero. Jugaron alrededor de treinta minutos hasta que el equipo de Serena ganó gracias a Haruka, los chicos decidieron unirse después de ver el primer juego fallido de las chicas, por lo que Taiki y Yaten se unieron al equipo de sus novias mientras que Seiya y Sammy se unieron al equipo de Haruka. Luna y Artemis prefirieron quedarse a preparar la carne asada mientras ellos jugaban, ya no se sentían tan jóvenes para andar dando brincos por ahí. Además, a Artemis le quedaba deliciosa la carne asada.

Con la ayuda de Yaten y Taiki, las chicas lo estaban haciendo mejor, por lo que el otro equipo decidió reforzar sus tácticas de juego. Como esta vez fueron ellas quienes ganaron, decidieron ya no jugar voleibol, ahora harían un rally y tendrían que llegar hasta unas banderas que Taiki colocó en el mar. La carrera comenzó con Mina y Sammy, por parte de cada equipo. La carrera transcurrió rápidamente, iba muy reñida, pero ahora era el turno de Serena y tendría que correr más rápido para alcanzar la bandera antes que Lita, lo único malo es que tendría que coordinarse muy bien con Seiya para lograrlo. Vio a Seiya correr tan rápido como pudo hasta ella y le entregó el pañuelo. Serena comenzó a correr y en cuanto entró al agua se colocó en posición para nadar, pero algo la pico porque cuando ya iba adentrada comenzó a retorcerse.

Seiya notó todo lo que pasó y se dio cuenta de que Serena ya no se veía, por lo que supuso que estaría bajo el agua. Corrió más rápido de lo que nunca había corrido en toda su vida y se sumergió al agua. Encontró a Serena segundos después desmayada bajo el agua. Una medusa la había electrocutado pues aún estaba enredada en su pie. Seiya tuvo que quitarla con sus propias manos, lo que significó que él también recibió un choque eléctrico. Los chicos estaban viendo todo desde la costa desesperados, Luna lloraba inquieta y no dejaba de cubrirse los ojos. Aunque le dolió mucho, fue resistente y logró tomar a Serena y nadar a la orilla.

La colocó en la arena donde el agua no llegaba más e inmediatamente comenzó a golpearle el vientre para sacar el agua, y aunque expulsó unas gotas, no era suficiente, por lo que optó por darle respiración de boca a boca. Después de varios intentos, Serena al fin expulsó toda el agua que había tragado y comenzó a toser muy fuerte. Minutos después de que terminó de toser todo lo que traía dentro, aclaró su vista y lo primero que vio fue a Seiya sobre ella sosteniéndole la cabeza. Un dolor punzante le lastimaba su tobillo y le ardía como si le hubieran quemado con el mismo fuego. Seiya lucía realmente asustado, ella no recordaba nada, tan solo se acordó de haber entrado al mar, de haber estado jugando con sus amigos.

-Serena… ¿estás bien?, ¿me oyes?, ¿Serena…?

-Yo… ¿qué sucedió? ¿Seiya Kou… por qué estas sobre mí…?

Seiya sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Parece que ya has vuelto. ¿Te duele el tobillo?

-¿Qué sucedió? Siento como si me hubiera quemado con algo, no puedo mover el pie, me duele…

Seiya cargó a Serena, incluso cuando sabía que se opondría. Como si fuera un bebé la llevaba en brazos y los demás se acercaron a ver cómo estaba.

-Por favor, Seiya, no tienes por qué hacer esto, alguien más…

-Deja de ser tan testaruda, Tsukino, tan solo te estoy ayudando.

La dejó en una silla junto al campamento, en donde Luna y Artemis pudieran cuidarla.

-Parece que acabo tu diversión por hoy.-dijo Seiya mientras la colocaba cuidadosamente en la silla.

Serena estaba muy nerviosa, no entendía bien por qué, no sabía si por su accidente o si eran los enormes músculos de Seiya, pero lo único que quería era estar en el suelo.

-Bueno, no quise decir que se acabó tu diversión, más bien ya no vas a poder caminar al menos por unas horas, no te preocupes, el ardor se quitará con mostaza que Luna ya te está trayendo y luego podrás mover el pie normalmente.

Serena no pudo evitar notar que Seiya tenía las manos quemadas también. Las tomó entre las suyas instintivamente y las observó con cuidado.

-Gracias.-le dijo finalmente.-No sé qué me hubiera pasado si…

-Ya, ya, no seas tonta, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.-dijo Seiya tratando de ocultar que le dolía mucho.

-Claro…

La dejó ahí sentada y se fue a curarse sus propias heridas. Sammy se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Nunca dejarás de ser tan distraída, hermanita, por cierto, no puedo creer que seas la única aquí que no soporta a Seiya, mira que prácticamente te salvó la vida. ¿Ves que si lo tratas hasta te puede llegar a caer bien?

-¡Sammy!, vete de aquí y deja que me cure, por el amor de Dios.

Sammy rió divertido y se fue a seguir jugando. Luna le ayudó a curarse la herida y Serena tuvo que quedarse sentada por el resto de la tarde, aunque las chicas la acompañaron. Cuando el sol ya estaba ocultó y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, debían de ser alrededor de las once de la noche, Serena ya podía caminar. El dolor había pasado y era libre de nuevo. Decidió caminar un rato por la orilla, sintiendo la marea bajo sus pies. El agua estaba muy fría, pero nada que no pudiera soportarse. No podía dejar de pensar en su accidente y en cómo Seiya la había salvado. Tenía una idea equivocada de él, quizá le seguía cayendo mal y seguía pensando que era un idiota, pero no podía negar que era una buena persona y que tenía que estarle muy agradecida. Los chicos preparaban una fogata para quemar malvaviscos y protegerse del frío de la noche. De pronto notó que Seiya se paraba junto a ella, mirando en la misma dirección. El corazón de Serena se aceleró un poco, aunque no supo si por el susto o por su presencia.

-¿Eres mi guardaespaldas ahora?

-Bueno, eres tan tonta que serías capaz de ahogarte por segunda vez.

-El punto es, Kou, que estoy sinceramente agradecida contigo, nunca voy a olvidar esto a pesar de todos nuestros… problemas, muchas gracias otra vez y… ¡Yo no soy tonta!

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, Serena, seguro habrías vuelto de la tumba para reclamarme algo de no haberlo hecho.-sonrió. Y tienes razón, solo eres demasiado distraída, casi al punto de ser tonta.

-Tú eres un molesto, no puedo creer que esté aquí hablando contigo, es como hablar con una pared, en verdad, Seiya, tienes serios problemas.

-¿Que yo tengo serios problemas? No quiero ser la persona que te diga que necesitas un psiquiatra urgente.

-¡Qué estas insinuando! ¿Me estas llamando loca?

-Tu sola lo dijiste.

Serena comenzó a golpetear a Seiya en el pecho mientras le gritaba.

-Nadie nunca me ha llamado así, Seiya Kou, arrepiéntete ahora, pídeme perdón, eres la persona más nefasta que jamás he…

Pero Seiya no pudo resistirlo más, tomó a Serena entre sus brazos y colocó sus labios sobre los de ella. Desde que tuvo que darle respiración de boca a boca se dio cuenta de que era algo que hace mucho quería hacer. Sus labios eran los más suaves y finos que jamás había besado nunca y eso mismo lo provocaba a no dejar de hacerlo. Serena luchaba contra él en vano, pues Seiya era mucho más fuerte, no quería rendirse, no quería dejar que alguien a quien no amaba la besara ni se aprovechara de ella. Pero de pronto las cosas fueron borrándose lentamente de su cabeza, todo poco a poco se volvió Seiya Kou cuando sintió sus fuertes manos sosteniendo su rostro y se vio encarcelada en su enorme torso. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, ningún idiota se aprovecharía de ella, al fin logró separarse de él y lo miró casi aterrada.

-No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacer eso.-dijo Serena mientras le daba una cachetada.-Tienes novia, ¿recuerdas?, yo no recibiré otra de estas por tu culpa. Eres un patán cretino, Seiya Kou, ¡eres el diablo en persona!

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta el campamento. Seiya solo pudo reír ante el comportamiento de Serena, todo lo que ella hacía le causaba gracia, no podía evitar pelearse con ella porque era lo que los hacía estar cerca. Al fin había probado sus labios y había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, Serena Tsukino le provocaba muchas cosas, veía en ella a alguien que podía hacerlo olvidar al amor de su vida, a esa mujer que jamás podría conocer y que vivía tan lejos, a esa mujer a la que solo conocía por cartas, de alguna manera u otra, Serena le recordaba a ella, a pesar de que sus personalidades eran tan distintas, ella tenía algo… sonrió para sí mismo porque estaba seguro de que Serena había sentido lo mismo entre sus brazos, pero su caparazón de chica fuerte y autosuficiente le impedía ceder ante los besos de un hombre que se la pasaba sobrepasando sus límites. Decidió regresar al campamento antes de que lo comenzaran a buscar mientras pensaba para sí mismo, "Sí, Serena, soy el diablo en persona, pero tú eres el pecado."

Al siguiente día, Serena dejó a Sammy en su casa a eso de las diez de la mañana. Ella regresó a su departamento para descansar de su viaje exprés, se sentía muy cansada además de no haber dormido bien. Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue el ramo de flores que Seiya le había llevado el día anterior, de tan solo verlo recordó todo lo que había pasado y se le revolvió el estómago. Cómo era posible que hubiera permitido que Seiya la haya besado. No se lo perdonaría nunca. Tomó el ramo de flores y lo tiró al cesto de la basura. Eso tenía que enseñarle a Seiya a comportarse como un hombre. Se quedó mirándolo, recordando como la había tomado con esa fuerza y la había besado sin preguntarle nada. Le dio un escalofrío, estúpido Seiya Kou… ya se vengaría, lo haría pagar por sus desfachateces. Pensándolo bien… no tenía por qué desquitarse con el ramo de flores, después de todo las flores eran hermosas, sabía perfectamente con quién debía desquitarse. Tomó el ramo y lo colocó en un jarrón con bastante agua, después, tomó el teléfono y marcó su número favorito solo para gritar "idiota" tan fuerte como pudo. Era tiempo de darse un baño y descansar, porque al siguiente día había mucho trabajo por hacer. La verdad era que Serena no pudo conciliar el sueño sin quitarse a Seiya Kou de la cabeza, ¡lo odiaba con toda su alma! Seguramente si su amado estuviera con ella, esas cosas no le sucederían…


	5. Me Encanta El Pastel

Cuando Serena entró a su oficina, lo primero que vio fue el montón de borradores encima de su escritorio. Realmente no tenía ganas de ponerse a leer todo eso y mucho menos poner a trabajar su cerebro para encontrar errores y borrarlos. Después de hacer unas llamadas y firmar algunos documentos que Luna le llevó, se dedicó a leer.

-Luna.-dijo Serena bostezando.-Por favor tráeme mi café, ya sabes cómo me gusta.

-Claro, mi niña pero… ¿qué tienes? Luces muy cansada.

-Es que no dormí bien este fin de semana. Anda, ve, que tengo mucho trabajo.

Luna sonrió con sarcasmo y salió de la oficina. Los cuatro primeros artículos eran de Yaten, encontró algunas correcciones que hizo sobre el mismo papel, con algunas anotaciones y después se dedicó a leer los de Michiru. A juzgar por lo que leyó de ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy influenciada por grandes periodistas, lo que le agradó, su manera de escribir era muy formal pero al mismo tiempo halagadora. Una hora y un café después, Luna le anunció por el interfon que Artemis venía por las correcciones.

-Hola, Serena.-dijo Artemis dándole un beso a Serena.-Vengo por tu trabajo del día de hoy.

-¡Artemis! Apenas llevo esta mitad, llévatela y ven más tarde por lo que queda. ¿Esto ya pasó por manos de Amy?

-Sí, por supuesto, antes de que llegaran a tu oficina, querida. Vuelvo en unas horas.

Artemis salió dando tumbos mientras que ella se colocaba sus anteojos de nuevo y comenzaba a leer. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que lo que leía le estaba gustando mucho. Las palabras que usaba, las metáforas. Eso debía pertenecer a la sección de literatura. Realmente le gustaba mucho.

"_Yo soy quien te ha esperado. Soy tu escudo aun cuando no te he tocado, y te ruego de favor que seas lo que me salvará. Cientos de estrellas disfrazan el cielo, solo para que tú y yo nos encontremos. Dime que siempre ha sido así, que siempre fuiste tú la que salía en esos sueños tormentosos de alegría."_

Serena terminó de leer dos hojas y se pasó a la tercera.

"_Cómo saber que alguna vez hemos estado enamorados. Cómo darnos cuenta de que lo que está frente a nosotros es lo que siempre hemos estado esperando. Cómo permitir que se quede a nuestro lado. Cómo superar esa distancia que aunque estando cerca, nos separa miles de kilómetros. Nada de lo que yo te diga significa algo si no me escuchas."_

Después de varias hojas más, Serena estaba demasiado inmersa en esos pensamientos que aunque no eran de ella, los sentía más suyos que de nadie. Ya llevaba su segundo café cuando entonces leyó su nombre. "Seiya Kou" rezaba al final del montón de hojas. Serena casi se ahogó después. Simplemente no podía creer que aquellos pensamientos, aquellas palabras vinieran de él. No podía creer que una persona como él tuviera la capacidad de querer así, de amar… ¿Acaso eran para Rei? ¿De verdad Rei le inspiraba todo eso al idiota de Kou? Irreal. Simplemente, irreal. Escuchó la voz de Luna en el interfon que anunciaba a Amy.

-Serena, Amy esta al teléfono, contesta por favor.

Serena casi automáticamente contestó el teléfono.

-¡Serena! No voy a poder ayudarte a organizar el congreso ni a escribir las cartas que necesitamos, acabo de recordar que tengo la cita con la señora Krazovzki que vendrá a Tokio para revisar lo del tratado que le ofrecemos, ¿recuerdas?, me enviaste a atenderla y las fechas cruzan exactamente con las del congreso.

-¿Y entonces qué debo de hacer, Amy Mizuno?

-Pues…tengo una opción pero…

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Ah, no!, eso sí que no.

-Pero Serena, es la única opción, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, no me hagas esto, si no quieres entonces envía a alguien más con la señora Krazovzki.

-Por supuesto que no… tú eres la más indicada para hacer esto. Está bien… supongo que unos cuantos días trabajando juntos no me harán daño.

-¡Muchas gracias! Le informaré a Seiya y esta tarde estará contigo, ¿de acuerdo?, ¡nos vemos a la hora de comer!

Serena colgó el teléfono y su estómago rugió. Como al fin había terminado de revisar sus pendientes, decidió ir a la cafetería. Necesitaba un descanso de tanto leer y algo para rellenar su estómago y carburar mejor. Se encontró a Taiki en la puerta y se sentaron juntos a comer algo de fruta mientras charlaban. Al parecer, Serena le pidió a Taiki que se encargara de la preparación técnica del congreso. El Primer Congreso Anual de Revistas tomaría lugar por primera vez en Tokio, todo gracias a Serena. Periodistas, escritores, directores ejecutivos de revistas, impresores, toda persona relacionada con el mundo de la comunicación masiva estaba invitada al congreso y tendría lugar en Tsukino Enterprises. Así se haría cada año de ahora en adelante gracias a Serena. Se pusieron de acuerdo para organizarlo todo, pues el congreso sería una semana y ya tenía a Mina encargándose de los horarios y las ponencias. Invitaron a escritores y periodistas famosos para dar pláticas frente a miles de personas al igual que algunas personas importantes que estaban inmiscuidas en el asunto. Después de desayunar, antes de regresar a su oficina, decidió pasar al taller de foto-revelado. Encontró ahí a Lita, Haruka, Hotaru y Sammy revelando unas fotografías. No tenía idea de que Sammy estuviera en la empresa por lo que se sorprendió pero se puso feliz. Los cuatro le enseñaron varias fotografías que habían revelado hacía quince minutos y se dedicaron a revisarlas. Entre los cinco escogieron cuáles estarían en los tres primeros artículos y cuáles en la entrevista del mes. Estuvieron alrededor de una hora revelando y escogiendo fotos, después Serena tuvo que irse porque necesitaba ir a firmar algunos contratos en recursos humanos con Reika. Contrataron a personal nuevo para el área de intendencia y necesitaba ella personalmente entrevistarlos y firmar sus contratos. Cuando al fin regresó a su oficina ya era más del medio día. Luna entró tras ella para explicarle unas cuantas cosas acerca de las visitas de la próxima semana de los invitados al congreso.

-Y recuerda también que tienes cita con el dentista esta tarde.

-¡Luna! Estoy muy cansada, cancélala y cámbiamela para mañana o cuando sea, por favor, ¡pero no hoy! Solo quiero dormir.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… necesitas realmente dormir.

Serena pasó horas haciendo cuentas, enviando correos, revisando papelería y avances. Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que escuchó la voz de Luna en el interfon anunciando a Seiya Kou. "Genial" pensó Serena, lo único que le faltaba era ver a ese idiota.

Seiya entró sigilosamente a la oficina de Serena. No la veía desde el domingo y algo en su interior se agitó cuando vio su rostro molesto y rojo del cansancio. Se sentó en la silla frente a ella y la miró sin decir nada.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Serena algo molesta de verlo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante su presencia después de lo que había sucedido en la playa.

-¿Y bien? Dímelo tú, fue Amy quien me envió aquí, no vine por mi cuenta.

-Claro… bien, pues enséñame lo que tienes porque realmente no quiero estar mucho tiempo cerca de ti.

Seiya sonrió socarronamente y comenzaron a evaluar. Estuvieron alrededor de una hora discutiendo los temas que debían ser establecidos, aunque no se ponían de acuerdo. Después intentaron escribir juntos las cartas de agradecimiento pero no podían hacerlo ya que tanto el uno como el otro se sentía muy incómodo. Seiya se dio cuenta de que Serena tenía en su escritorio lo que se publicaría de él en la siguiente edición, vio que no tenía correcciones y necesitaba preguntarle.

-¿Por qué no has corregido nada de mis escritos?

-¿Bromeas? Eres tan engreído, Kou. Sabes muy bien que no necesitas correcciones.

-Bueno, no soy engreído, es que me han dicho que tú escribes muy bien, supuse que me harías correcciones porque tienes que ser mejor que yo.

-No hagas asunciones, Kou, nunca has leído nada mío y por más que te digan algo no debes creerlo hasta que tú mismo lo compruebes. Ahora será mejor que ya nos vayamos es tarde. ¿Me haces un favor? Llévale esto a Artemis por mí.

Seiya tomó el bonche de hojas y notó cómo Serena agarraba todos los documentos que acababan de usar y los echaba a su portafolio. Temió que Serena decidiera hacer todo por su cuenta, pero no era momento de molestarla, por lo que prosiguió a hacer su encargo.

Serena llegó a su casa a eso de las siete de la tarde. Lo primero que hizo fue prepararse algo de comer, ya que moría de hambre. Su cabeza no daba para más, pero había que seguir trabajando lo que se pudiera. Terminó de comer y comenzó a trabajar en lo del congreso nuevamente. Empezó a escribir una carta, pero por más líneas que comenzaba a escribir, la imaginación se le iba en pensamientos triviales que nada le ayudaban. Duró más de dos horas tratando de escribir, pero no pudo. Decidió que un café no le vendría nada mal. Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, el timbre de su departamento sonó de pronto. Se le aceleró el corazón pues no esperaba a nadie. Se asomó por la mirilla y vio el rostro de Seiya Kou distraído por algún chiquillo que gritaba del otro lado del pasillo. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se detuvo.

-Buenas noche, jefa.-dijo Seiya quitando a Serena de su camino y entrando a su departamento sin estar invitado.-He venido a ayudarte.

-¿Disculpa? Ni siquiera te he invitado a pasar, Kou. ¡Qué sucede contigo!

Seiya dejó una caja que traía en la mesita de la cocina y la miró.

-Ya sé que no me has invitado, pero dado que estamos en esto juntos, te voy a ayudar así quieras o no, eres tan obstinada que estoy seguro de que jamás me habrías pedido ayuda. Afortunadamente soy tan buen empleado y compañero, por supuesto persona, que he decidido venir sin que me lo hayas preguntado a pesar de tu orgullo.

-Mira que bueno eres, no puedo creer tu osadía. Ya qué puedo hacer, ¿correrte? Siéntate.

-Gracias.-rió.-Y para que veas que no vine con las manos vacías, he traído tu pastel favorito en todo el mundo.-dijo abriendo la caja.

Un pastel de fresa con chocolate brillaba dentro. A Serena se le iluminó el rostro. El sabor del chocolate mezclado con fresa era su favorito, no recordaba nada que la hiciera más feliz que eso.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-preguntó Serena.-Ah, ya… déjame adivinar, ¡mi estúpido hermano! ¿Cuándo dejara de chismearte todo sobre mí?

-No lo culpes, Sammy solo intenta ayudar. Siéntate ya y continuemos trabajando.

-Estaba por servirme café… ¿quieres?

Avanzaron muchísimo en algunas horas, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ya eran casi las doce de la noche. Después de tres café, decidieron comer el pastel que Seiya había traído. Partieron dos trozos respectivamente y cuando estaban comiendo, Seiya no pudo evitar molestar a Serena y le embarró algo de betún en la cara. Serena, ya molesta, hizo lo mismo aunque con más betún. Comenzaron a lanzarse trozos de pastel hasta por todas partes hasta que sus cabellos, ropas y cuerpos quedaron manchados. No quedó ningún rastro del pastel que había en la caja porque todo estaba encima de ellos.

-Genial, ahora estoy toda manchada de pastel, ¡Seiya!

-No voy a poder subirme así a mi carro.

-¡Eres un tonto! No puedo creer que me hayas hecho hacer esto… será mejor que te des un baño que ya es muy tarde.

Serena le indicó a Seiya dónde estaba el baño de huéspedes, le indicó el agua fría y caliente así como los jabones y shampoo. Ella aprovechó para bañarse en su habitación. Quince minutos después, salió del baño y cuando se colocó ropa interior, Seiya entró a su habitación con tan solo una toalla puesta. Serena abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó los ojos.

-¡Qué haces aquí! Salte de mi habitación y espérame afuera, ¡anda, vete!

Seiya se rió del comportamiento de Serena y se acercó a ella.

-Por favor, Serena, no me digas que nunca has visto a un hombre semidesnudo.

-Claro que sí pero… tu no estas semidesnudo, estas completamente desnudo con tan solo una miserable toalla tapándote.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh? Tu solo traes ropa interior.

Seiya recorrió el cuerpo de Serena de arriba hacia abajo, estudiando cada rincón de su cuerpo y se sorprendió de todo lo que veía. En realidad le parecía muy muy hermosa. Serena se destapó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Seiya estaba más cerca y la miraba con mucho interés.

-¡Aléjate, depravado! Y deja de mirarme, ¡sal de aquí!

Pero Seiya continuaba acercándose a ella sin piedad, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos, hasta que Serena quedó acorralada entre la pared y los brazos de Seiya. Su respiración era entrecortada y su sangre viajaba a miles de kilómetros.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy, muy pero muy hermosa?

-Por supuesto que sí, más veces de las que puedas imaginar, ahora hazme el favor de alejarte de mí.

-No puedes andar por ahí "semidesnuda" y esperar que me vaya, soy hombre.

-No estoy jugando, Seiya Kou… será mejor que te alejes de mí.

Pero Seiya recargó su cuerpo con el de ella y le tomó la cabeza fuertemente.

-Quiero que intentes zafarte de mis brazos y mi cuerpo.-le dijo con voz suave al oído.

Lentamente le plantó los labios en su boca, saboreando el dulce sabor que ellos expedían. Aún no terminaba de creer la suavidad de ellos ni lo bien que se acoplaban juntos. Sentir el cuerpo de Serena era algo que lo prendía demasiado, lo atraía muchísimo y no podía evitar estar cerca de ella. Serena luchaba en vano contra la fuerza de Seiya y a pesar de que lo último que deseaba era estar en esa situación, algo dentro de ella se calmaba con cada movimiento de los labios de él. De nuevo ese sentimiento de impotencia, de calma pero al mismo tiempo de tormenta. No podía permitir verse débil y ya era la segunda vez que el idiota de Seiya Kou la besaba. Con las pocas fuerzas que los besos de Seiya le habían dejado, lo golpeó en la entrepierna con su rodilla.

Seiya retrocedió mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Serena de pronto se sintió mal, pues aunque quería alejarlo de ella, sabía que había sido muy brusca. Se acercó a él para tratar de calmarlo y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-Por favor, Seiya, discúlpame, no quise golpearte tan fuerte, por favor, ya calmate…

Pero Seiya seguía gritando y retorciéndose en la cama hasta que sintió los brazos de Serena en su rostro. Segundos después dejó de moverse y fue él quien agarró a Serena con sus brazos hasta dejarla bajo su cuerpo. La miró durante unos segundos solo para volver a besarla, aún con más ganas que antes.

-Vamos a ver quién pierde primero, Serena Tsukino.-dijo mientras se reía.

-¡Quítate! Te odio Seiya Kou, ¡te odio!

-Ya, ya, me quitaré, comprenderás que no puedo salir a la calle desnudo y menos con mi ropa llena de pastel.

-Sí, ya comprendí, quítate y echaré tu ropa a la lavadora, pero por el amor de Dios quítate de encima de mí.

Seiya la obedeció mientras se reía, no podía creer que Serena, una mujer fuerte y autosuficiente, se viera debilitada ante los besos de un hombre. Serena se puso su pijama y después echó la ropa de Seiya a la lavadora y mientras se terminaba de lavar, regresó a la sala, en donde encontró que Seiya ya había limpiado los restos de pastel. Decidieron seguir trabajando mientras la ropa de Seiya estaba limpia.

-Dime algo, Serena, siempre te enojas porque me acerco a ti, ¿tienes novio?, ¿hay alguien a quien le guardas respeto?

-No creo que tenga que contestarte esa pregunta.

-Hay, Serena, no es que quiera molestarte ni nada, solo tengo curiosidad.

-Pues no creo que sea solo curiosidad, no creo tampoco que sea para respetarme, porque incluso tú teniendo novia, me has besado, eso no se hace, Seiya Kou, eres de lo peor.

Seiya sonrió.

-Eso significa que no.

-¡No! No tengo novio y si conozco a puros hombres como tú… bueno, no creo tener nunca, sinceramente.

-No deberías ser tan obstinada, Serena, algún día puedes tropezarte con tus propias palabras.

Serena lo miró severamente. A veces Seiya podía ser un testarudo, pero quizá tenía razón.

-Además.-dijo mientras escribía algo en el papel.-Hay algo que quisiera aclararte. Rei no es mi novia, no sé por qué insistes tanto en eso.

Fue esta vez Serena quien rió.

-¿En verdad lo vas a negar para aprovecharte de mí?

-Estoy diciendo la verdad. No es mi novia, sí he salido con ella, lo acepto, pero nunca le he pedido que sea mi novia, verás… siempre le he gustado a Rei, y decidí que no tenía nada de malo hacerle caso, pero resulta que ella no…

-Basta. No necesito explicaciones. Es tu vida y tú puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.

-Está bien, como quieras, solo dime si es que me crees. Porque yo podré ser un patán y un idiota, pero no soy ningún traidor. Si me he atrevido a acercarme a ti, es porque no tengo ningún compromiso con nadie.

Serena sopesó sus palabras. Tampoco iba a caer en ese juego, pero dentro de ella le creyó. Más porque no quería ser usada como un objeto que por otra cosa.

-Sí te creo, Seiya Kou, pero será mejor que te vayas con cuidado, no porque Rei no sea nada tuya significa que yo accederé a tus jueguitos. Yo pensé que existía el hombre que me hiciera amar, que me hiciera sentir bien conmigo misma, pero eso se acabó, el hombre que pensé que podía amarme no existe, es solo un mito en mi cabeza y aunque lo viera por primera vez, no caería en sus palabras nuevamente. Quien me engaña una vez, jamás lo vuelve a hacer.

Se miraron a los ojos por largos minutos hasta que la lavadora indicó que ya estaba lista la ropa. Serena se dirigió al cuarto de lavandería y le llevó la ropa a Seiya. Mientras Seiya se cambiaba, Serena pensó en lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Era posible que ya nunca volviera a enamorarse? Su amante secreto ya no escribía y seguramente ya no le escribiría nunca. Era su culpa por haber depositado sus esperanzas en una persona a la que no conocía. Seiya regresó ya cambiado y Serena le abrió la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana, creo que tendremos que terminar eso…-dijo Seiya mientras se detenía a unos milímetros de ella, con el rostro muy cerca.

-Por supuesto que lo tenemos que terminar.

Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Serena golpeó la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo y regresó a su habitación. Cómo era posible que fuera tan descarado e irrespetuoso para besarla cuando ella no quería y menos cuando ella no lo permitía. Trató de dormir, pero por más de una hora le imagen de Seiya besándola no se le quitaba de la cabeza. ¿Pero acaso era capaz de caer bajo los juegos de ese cretino? ¡No! No podía permitir eso, no podía caer en los brazos de nadie, de nadie después del patán que le había dejado de enviar cartas. Lo único que la haría dormir sería llamarle al idiota al que siempre llamaba. Después de hacerlo, pudo dormir tranquila.

Al siguiente día, Seiya se encontró a su hermano Yaten en el pasillo. Decidieron ir a desayunar juntos antes de comenzar a trabajar, pues quizá más tarde no tendrían tiempo de hacerlo.

-Te digo que ya estoy harto, Yaten, recibo estas llamadas muy seguido y siempre que intento responder, me cuelgan. Es urgente que sepa quién lo está haciendo porque pienso golpearlo hasta que este casi muerto.

-No deberías tomártelo tan a pecho, ¿y por qué no consigues el teléfono?

-Eso intento pero es imposible, tiene número privado y cuando trato de averiguarlo o llamarle de nuevo, no me deja.

-Hmmm… podríamos ir a la agencia telefónica y quejarnos, así podría ser que te den el número del individuo que lo hace.

-Para mí que suena más a una mujer, tu sabes que mi celular no está bien de la bocina y por lo tanto no se escucha claramente, pero a pesar de eso, estoy casi seguro de que no es un hombre.

-No te preocupes, Seiya, en cuanto tengamos tiempo libre te acompañaré a la agencia, ya deja de agobiarte por eso.

-Es que es muy molesto, no imaginas cuanto, pero cuando me entere de quién me ha estado llamando… ¡Lo mato!

-Ya, ya. Mejor dime qué hacías anoche, te estuve llamando a tu departamento y no contestaste.

-Lo siento es que no estaba. Tuve que ir a seguir trabajando.

Yaten rió.

-Claro, en la noche.-dijo riendo.-Solo falta que me digas que con Serena.

-Pues sí. Estuve con Serena trabajando.

Yaten miró a Seiya sorprendido.

-Claro que no. Eso nunca pasaría.

-Te lo juro. Puedes preguntarle tú mismo. Me di cuenta de que pensaba trabajar sola pero es algo que tenemos que hacer juntos, y como aquí no terminamos, pues decidí ir a ayudarle.

-Mira, que trabajador y altruista me saliste. A mí no me engañas, Seiya Kou, sé que andas buscando otra cosa con Serena. Pero eso no puede ser, Serena es nuestra jefa y con ella no puedes andar jugando como lo haces con todas tus amiguitas.

-¡Que no!, te aseguro que no estoy jugando con ella.

-Entonces sí estas planeando algo, ¡no seas un desgraciado!

-Mira, Yaten, te voy a explicar algo. Al principio Serena me parecía una engreída que solo venía aquí a cambiarnos todo, pero no sé… creo que de tanto pelearme con ella…

-¿Te gusta?

Seiya miró a Yaten con seriedad.

-Creo que me gusta. Es muy hermosa y…

-No, no. No me refiero a eso, a ti cualquier mujer te puede parecer hermosa pero… quiero decir que si, ¿te gusta?, ¿te gusta de verdad?

-Podría ser… algo me pasa cuando estoy con ella.

-Pero si se la pasan peleando. No puedes decir eso. ¿Acaso ha sucedido otra cosa entre ustedes?

-Pues no exactamente… solo la he… besado…

-Mira, Seiya, como tu hermano te voy a decir que te vayas con cuidado, Serena no es una mujer con la que puedas jugar, ella es tu jefa y la mía, no es ni Rei ni cualquier otra mujer. Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar. Piensa bien las cosas.

Serena tenía hambre, por lo que decidió ir a la cafetería. Se odiaba a si misma por no dejar de pensar en el estúpido de Seiya Kou. Por qué dejaba que se apoderara de sus pensamientos, eso no estaba bien, ella no podía permitir eso. No podía permitir que alguien tan patán como Seiya, que era capaz de salir con Rei y al mismo tiempo tratar de seducirla. Pero jamás la habían besado así. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanta pasión en un beso como con Seiya. Cuando salió del elevador lo vio del otro lado del pasillo. Se miraron durante largos segundos que parecieron eternos. Los ojos de ambos estaban inmóviles, como esperando a que cualquiera de las dos se acercara. Diamante Blackmoon se encontraba pasando en ese momento por el pasillo, por lo que cuando vio a Serena no dudó en acercarse a ella. A pesar de que notó que Seiya se encontraba ahpi también, no le importó. No iba a dejar que le robaran el mandado.

-Buenos días, Serena.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Quería saber si querías comer conmigo esta tarde.-sonrió.

Serena lo miró y estaba algo confundida, después miró a Seiya de nuevo, quien los observaba con el ceño fruncido, pues a Seiya no le gustaba para nada Diamante. Pero Serena tenía que ser fuerte y no podía dejar que Seiya la manipulara.

-Por supuesto.-dijo tratando de sonreír.

Diamante se despidió de ella y continuó su camino. Serena vio como Seiya también se retiraba del lugar seriamente. Seiya entró a su oficina y golpeó la pared lo más fuerte que pudo, luego se sentó en su escritorio y se dio cuenta de que Amy estaba en su escritorio también.

-¿Estas bien, Seiya?-preguntó Amy extrañada.-No luces muy feliz.

-Lo siento, Amy, no tenía idea de que estabas aquí, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Pero la realidad era que Seiya odiaba a Diamante y no quería que invitara a Serena a ningún lado, de hecho no lo quería cerca de ella porque nunca había confiado en él. Durante todo el día no pudo quitarse de la cabeza que Diamante iría a comer con Serena.


	6. Cállate y bésame

El día pasó lentamente para Seiya. Ni siquiera podía pensar bien lo que se encontraba haciendo porque de su cabeza no salía la imagen de Serena aceptando comer con Diamante. Amy lo notó extraño, pero no le dijo nada. Después de un rato se hartó de verlo tan distraído y se acercó a su escritorio.

-Ya basta, Seiya Kou.-dijo Amy cruzada de brazos.-Tienes todo el día comportándote así, es suficiente, necesito que estés conmigo, ya son las dos… ¿por qué no te vas a comer para despejarte y vuelves al rato?

-De acuerdo… lo siento, de verdad, Amy.

-Te quiero aquí a las cuatro a más tardar.-dijo Amy regresando a su escritorio.

Seiya salió de la oficina sin siquiera tomar su saco. Caminó por los pasillos sin saber exactamente a dónde ir. Su hermano Taiki cruzaba el pasillo con un folder en las manos y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Taiki!-gritó Seiya.

Taiki se detuvo al ver a su hermano acercarse a él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Vas a comer?

-Sí, pero iba a entregarle estos documentos a Serena.

-Vayamos juntos, Amy quiere que me despeje.

-Muy bien, espérame en el carro, te veo en cinco minutos.

-Estaré en el tuyo, el mío está muy lejos.

Seiya se dirigió a la recepción para poder salir al estacionamiento y entonces se acercó a Unazuki para comenzar su plan.

-Buenos días, hermosa.-dijo Seiya utilizando sus tácticas de seducción.-¿Podrías comunicarme al departamento de contaduría y administración?

-Claro que sí, Kousito.

Unazuki marcó algunos números tan rápidamente que Seiya dudaba de que en realidad hubiera marcado.

-Buenos días, Paty, déjame te paso a Seiya Kou.

Hola, Paty, soy Seiya de redacción, ¿sabes de casualidad a dónde irá Diamante a comer?, quedó de decirme pero lo olvidó.-La secretaria de administración le dio la respuesta que quería y colgó.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Unazuki.

Seiya reía mientras caminaba hasta el coche de su hermano. Taiki llegó algunos minutos después y entraron al coche.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Vayamos a Super Salads.

-Pero… odias Super Salads.

-¿Yo?, No… es solo que necesito comer algo ligero.

-Como quieras.

-¿Encontraste a Serena?

-No, ya había salido, le dejé los papeles con Luna.

-Oh…

Llegaron a Super Salads rato después y lo primero que vieron al entrar al restaurante fue a Diamante y Serena sentados en un rincón muy cerca. Seiya los miró fijamente sin pestañear, Taiki trató de no hacerse notar, pero Seiya estaba decidido a arruinarlo todo.

-¡Diamante!, ¡Serena!-dijo acercándose a su mesa.-Pero qué coincidencia que estemos aquí, ¿nos sentamos todos juntos?

Diamante atravesó a Seiya con la mirada mientras que Serena solo lucía sorprendida.

-No creo que debamos, Seiya.-dijo Taiki.-Tomemos otra mesa.

-No…por mí no hay problema.-dijo Serena quien tampoco se sentía muy cómoda estando sola con Diamante.- ¿Tú lo tienes Diamante?

Diamante negó con la cabeza. Taiki y Seiya tomaron los asientos restantes y comenzarona charlar de cosas triviales hasta que la mesera llegó y les tomó su orden. Taiki y Diamante se inmiscuyeron en una plática relacionada con la empresa mientras que Seiya tomaba su agua de Jamaica.

-¿Me puedes decir qué hacen aquí?

-Mi hermano y yo vinimos a comer, ¿problema?

-¿Crees que soy tonta? Tú no estás aquí por casualidad.

-¿Dices que te estoy siguiendo? ¿Por qué querría seguirte, Serena? Qué locuras dices, no eres tan especial.

Seiya la ignoró y trato de incluirse en la plática. Las dos horas que duraron en el restaurante parecieron eternas. Cada vez que Diamante trataba de decirle algo a Serena, Seiya lo interrumpía y comenzaba otra charla trivial en la que todos participaban. Cada vez que Diamante trataba de tomarle la mano a Serena, Seiya hacía alguna broma, le jalaba el cabello el Serena, le decía algo al oído o cualquier cosa que impidiera su acercamiento con Diamante. Seiya ni siquiera disfrutó su comida porque odiaba las ensaladas, pero no le importó porque había logrado lo que quería.

De regreso al trabajo, Taiki iba serio mientras Seiya no dejaba de cantar una estúpida canción que pasaba en la radio. Se estacionó en el mismo lugar de antes y antes de bajarse tomó del brazo a Seiya.

-Seiya.-dijo dando un respiro.- ¿Cuántos años soy mayor que tú?

-Cuatro…

-Exactamente. Por lo tanto, son cuatro años que he vivido más que tú, y por lo tanto, te conozco desde más tiempo que tú mismo.

-No te entiendo.

-Me di cuenta de todo lo que acabas de hacer.

-No hice…

-Me hiciste ir a comer a un restaurante que odias solo para interrumpir la cita de Serena y Diamante, y no conforme, te portaste como un idiota durante todo el tiempo.

-Tiene una explicación.

-¡No me digas!-dijo Taiki rodando los ojos.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Te gusta Serena Tsukino? Porque no encuentro ninguna otra explicación, Seiya Kou. ¡A mí no me haces tonto!

-¡De acuerdo!-gritó Seiya.-Puede que quizá me guste, ¿hay algún problema?

-¿Problema?, ¡Claro que lo hay! Serena Tsukino es tu jefa, la mía y la de nuestro hermano Yaten. Es nuestra JEFA, Seiya, nuestra jefa, si le haces daño no solo vas a quedar mal tú…

-Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo, ¡por Dios!

-¿Quién más sabe esto?

-Yaten…

-Ah, mira, pues por algo somos tus hermanos, ¿no?, obviamente nosotros te conocemos bien. Estas advertido, porque si algo malo pasa entre tú y Serena, tanto yo como Yaten seremos los primeros en romperte la cara.

Serena llegó muy enojada a su oficina. Tanto, que aventó su bolsó contra la pared al tiempo que Luna entraba a su oficina. Luna la levantó y la colocó en el perchero.

-Mi niña, ¿qué te sucede?

-Ese nefasto de Seiya Kou me tiene harta, ¡imagínate que llegó al restaurante en donde tenía una cita con Diamante! Se sentó en nuestra mesa y lo arruinó todo.

Luna no pudo contener su risa.

-¿De qué te ríes, Luna?

-No es nada, princesa, es solo que… es gracioso que te enojes por eso, pensé que te sentirías mejor, pues creí que estabas algo incómoda con esa cita.

-Pues sí, es verdad, debo admitir que me salvó, pero me hace enojar porque estoy segura de que lo hizo todo a propósito.

-Perdónalo, mujer, Seiya seguramente solo quiere ganarse tu corazón.

Serena escupió el agua que estaba tomando.

-¡No! Eso sería como… como si los hombres de pronto pudieran embarazarse, Luna, ¡jamás podría ser! Jamás le haría caso a Seiya Kou, jamás Seiya se enamoraría de mí.

-Hay, Serena, cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo.

-¿Qué se supone que debe significar eso?

-Pronto lo entenderás.

Luna salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. Serena se pasó la tarde entera tratando de asimilar las palabras de Luna, tratando de asimilar la escena que Seiya preparó a la hora de comida. Las horas pasaron lentamente. No salió de su oficina en el resto de la tarde y no se sentía bien. Miles de pensamientos invadieron su cabeza. Por un lado, se sentía extraña de que Diamante quisiera salir con ella, por otro, Seiya Kou la confundía mucho, se odiaban, pero él la besaba… y por último, estaba su amado Sailor, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿por qué no le respondía? Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que supo de él. Sacó de su caja fuerte todas sus cartas y leyó la última. Se escuchaba bien, se escuchaba normal, ¿por qué entonces dejó de escribirle? Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, no podía evitar llorar cada vez que lo recordaba. Ella jamás había amado a nadie hasta que lo conoció, o al menos hasta que comenzó a escribirse con él. Era el hombre perfecto, el hombre que siempre soñó y ahora… ahora no existía, todas esas cartas que ella guardaba eran lo único que le quedaba. Palabras, palabras, papel… tinta… eso no significaba nada ahora. Cómo podía pensar en siquiera confiar en un hombre, cómo podría creer en las palabras de Seiya Kou, un mujeriego, o en las palabras de un hombre arribista como Diamante. Guardó sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Se despidió de Luna y le pidió que no la molestara, no se sentía bien y necesitaba estar sola.

Seiya ni siquiera prendió la luz cuando el sol se ocultó. Ni siquiera notó que Rei había entrado a la oficina y ahora estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué me has ignorado todo el día?

-¿De verdad? Ni siquiera lo noté.

-¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo!

-Mira, Rei, ya me cansé de que me estés checando todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer, tú y yo no somos novios, no tenemos una relación seria y ya me cansé de tus reacciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? Si no somos novios es porque nunca me lo has pedido.

-Porque no quiero, Rei, eres tan posesiva que me asustas, ya me cansé. Me voy de aquí.

-¡No vas a ningún lado, cretino!

Seiya tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

Serena no se sentía tranquila, no sentía paz en su interior. No deseaba regresar a su departamento a estar encerrada y seguir pensando en todo lo que le hacía daño. Solo había un lugar en todo Tokio que la hacía sentir segura y en paz. Un lugar donde podía pensar con claridad, distraerse, estar tranquila. Un lugar donde nadie la conociera, donde fuera una más en el montón. Desde pequeña su papá la llevaba al parque de diversiones del centro. Siempre que se sentía triste por algún problema en la escuela, cuando se peleaba con Sammy, cuando su mamá la regañaba, su padre la traía hasta aquí y la dejaba libre. Se sentaba en una banca y la dejaba ir a todos los juegos que había, cuando ya se sentía mejor, regresaban a casa. Siempre venía aquí, cada vez que se sentía mal. Cientos de veces deseó que hubiera un lugar así en Londres cuando se fue, incluso vino cuando sus padres murieron y se estuvo horas. Pagó la entrada y de inmediato escuchó la música que sonaba en todo el parque, hasta en el rincón más escondido de él. Camino durante varios minutos hasta que decidió subirse a la primer montaña rusa que encontró a su paso. Las miles de luces que iluminaban el lugar, de cientos de colores diferentes, aun le parecía extraño cómo era que aun cuando había muchísimo ruido, ella pudiera estar tan tranquila en medio de todo aquel embrollo. Su padre le enseñó a concentrarse en sí misma, a escuchar tan solo sus pensamientos más profundos. En momentos así era cuando más lo extrañaba, porque él siempre tenía las mejores palabras para hacerla pensar.

Dos horas después, Seiya caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su cabeza le dolía como nunca. Quería pensar, quería olvidarse de todo, pero cómo poder olvidar por un lado a la mujer de su vida, a la mujer que se le había escapado, y por otro existía Serena Tsukino, no comprendía ni una pizca de por qué de pronto su mundo giraba en torno a ella, cómo era posible que tan solo a un par de meses de conocerla se sentía tan atraído hacia ella. Se formó en la fila para subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, siempre había sido su juego favorito desde que era pequeño. Cuando se encontraba en lo más alto, sentía que podía controlar todo y que el mundo estaba a sus pies, sentía que era el rey del mundo. La fila estaba larga y todos tenían una pareja, se sintió raro, normalmente siempre iba con Taiki o Yaten, pero nunca solo. El joven que administraba el juego gritaba algo, al parecer quedaba un asiento un espacio y Seiya era el único que iba solo, así que levantó la mano y se acercó.

-Por favor, joven, pásele, tengo que comenzar el juego.

Seiya abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Serena Tsukino sentada solitariamente. Serena inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y trató de esconder el rostro. Seiya se sentó con cuidado y abrochó su cinturón. No dejaba de mirar a Serena, ella giraba su rostro para que Seiya no viera que lloraba. El juego comenzó a moverse y comenzaron a ascender. Se detuvo exactamente cuando su cabina estaba en el centro de lo más alto. Fue entonces cuando Seiya se animó, tomó el rostro de Serena y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Ya te vi, Serena, te vi llorando, ya no me lo ocultes. Estamos en un parque de diversiones donde nadie nos conoce y donde no hay nadie conocido.

-No creo que sea algo que te vaya a importar.

-Te lo estoy preguntando, por supuesto que me importa, por una vez en tu vida olvida que me odias, haz de cuenta como si fuera un extraño, o tu mejor amiga si así lo deseas.

Serena sopesó las palabras de Seiya lentamente. Él tenía razón, muy a su pesar, tenía razón, y quizá lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era desahogarse.

-Lo que sucede es que… de pronto me siento melancólica. Extraño mucho a mis padres, estoy…confundida…

-¿Confundida?

Comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. No pudieron seguir platicando porque terminó. Cuando se bajaron, estuvieron caminando durante algunos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Seiya habló de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que te confunde?

-No es… lo que sucede es que… solía tener un enamorado.-dijo Serena sin mirarlo.-Tenía mis esperanzas puestas en él, lo amaba tanto que… estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida si hubiera sido necesario. Y ahora… ahora eso no existe, ni él, ni nada.

-¿Te dejó?

-No precisamente… pero no quiero hablar de eso, estoy cansada de pensar, Seiya Kou. Por otro lado, estás tú, que siempre me molestas, me besas, arruinas mis citas, peleas conmigo. ¿Qué pretendes?

Seiya no dijo nada. Encontraron un puesto de helados y Seiya compró dos. Serena sonrió a medias y aceptó. Se sentaron en una banca mientras saboreaban sus helados.

-Cómo es que de entre todas las personas tuve que encontrarme contigo aquí, Seiya Kou.

-Siempre venía aquí cuando era pequeño, dejé de venir cuando cumplí los 18, entonces me parecía estúpido, pero de un tiempo para acá, he encontrado nuevamente mi refugio. Mi padre siempre me traía a mí y a mis hermanos, pero por alguna razón yo fui el que lo disfrutaba más siempre.

-Qué extraño.-dijo Serena mientras trataba de evitar que su helado escurriera.-Mi padre también me traía aquí, a divertirme, pero más cuando me sentía mal, encontré una extraña manera de sentirme mejor en este lugar, y cada vez que mi papá me veía con cara de enojo o tristeza, me traía.

-Eso mismo hacía mi padre. Pero todo esto tiene una explicación.-dijo Seiya riendo.-Nuestros padres fueron muy amigos, Serena, desde pequeños ellos mismos venían aquí a olvidarse de sus problemas, justo como tú y yo.

-No entiendo por qué nunca conocí a tu padre, si todo lo que dices es cierto, que fueron muy amigos… no recuerdo nada de él.

-Bueno, lo único que podría decirte es que tu padre siempre se quejaba de que estudiabas demasiado.

-Ni lo digas… desde que murió no dejo de reprochármelo, no sabes todo lo que daría por regresar el tiempo y no haberlo hecho.

-No, Serena, no digas eso, lo que pasó ya fue, por algo suceden las cosas, tú disfrutaste a tu papá todo lo que pudiste, él te amaba por sobre todas las cosas, tú lo único que querías era superarte, hacer que tu padre estuviera orgulloso de ti, ¿no es cierto?, tú querías algún día hacer todo lo que hizo él, y eso es justamente lo que haces ahora.

-Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera…

-Mi padre se fue a vivir a su pueblo natal después de mi mamá murió, está a un par de horas de aquí, cuando quieras puedo llevarte a conocerlo, estoy seguro de que le dará mucho gusto.

-¿Lo harías? Me gustaría a mí también, quisiera conocerlo, si fue el mejor amigo de mi papá, es como lo más cercano a él que tengo ahora.

-Créeme que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti ahora, y también debes creerme que ningún hombre merece tus lágrimas, y si ese hombre no existe ya, es un idiota, yo no me escondería de ti.

Serena miró a Seiya directamente a los ojos. Tenía miedo de creer en lo que le decía, cómo podría saber si era verdad. Se puso de pie.

-No sé si debería creerte, Seiya, tú has estado jugando conmigo durante algún tiempo, ¿crees que podría creerte así nada más?

Seiya se paró también. El cielo estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, las nubes comenzaban a amontonarse arriba, golpeándose las unas contra las otras, haciendo vibrar sus ondas para crear una lluvia perfecta. Las gotas comenzaron a empaparlos, sin piedad.

-No estoy jugando, Serena, te digo las cosas sinceramente.

-¿Entonces por qué no me explicas qué pretendes? Crees que para mí es gracioso verte arruinar mi cita y luego saber que andas por ahí con Rei?

-¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Acaso estas celosa o simplemente odias que haya arruinado tu cita con el espléndido Diamante?

-¡No! Jamás podría estar celosa de Rei, ¡por Dios! Me apiado de ella por tener que soportarte, pero obviamente es una tonta, y tampoco me importa Diamante.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más brusca, tanto que tenían que gritar para poder escucharse.

-¡Entonces qué rayos te molesta!

-¡Tú!, ¡me molestas tú!

Seiya ya no lo resistía más. La tomó por los hombros y la acercó a él, tanto que sus rostros casi se tocaban, podía sentir su aliento, cálido y húmedo.

-Cállate, Serena, cállate y bésame.

Sus bocas se tocaron una vez más. Era como si existiera alguna clase de reacción química que las hacía acoplarse perfectamente. Tanto Seiya como Serena sintieron sus cuerpos electrizarse con cada movimiento de sus labios, sintieron como sus estómagos se contraían y por supuesto, cómo sus corazones latían al ritmo de sus labios. Serena no había sentido nada parecido nunca, jamás había sabido lo que significaba recibir un beso con… ¿amor? Y Seiya jamás había tenido tantos deseos de besar a una mujer, jamás había querido tanto a una como para arruinarle una cita. No estaba jugando, definitivamente eso no era un juego. La quería, la quería demasiado.

-Te quiero, Serena, desde el primer día que te vi me encantaste, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, me encantan tus ojos, tu molesta voz, tus gritos, me encanta cuando tu rostro se sonroja al momento de enojarte, me encanta que me grites, que me golpees, jamás me había sentido tan atraído a una mujer. Te admiro demasiado, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, la más inteligente… a pesar de que no he podido conocerte más a fondo, no necesito nada más para saber que eres una buena persona y que tienes unos hermosos sentimientos.

Seiya la tenía fuertemente agarrada con ambos brazos. Sus cuerpos se pegaron y Serena instintivamente puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Tú crees que en este momento te estoy mintiendo? Me encanta besarte… me encantan tus labios…

-Seiya yo… no sé… tengo mucho miedo.

-¿Miedo por qué?

-Porque tengo miedo de que me engañes, tengo miedo de que juegues conmigo… tengo miedo porque también siento muchas cosas por ti, cada vez que te veo siento ganas de hablarte, de acercarme, pero mi única arma es pelear contigo, te odio porque eres tan parecido a mí que no soporto estar del otro lado, cuando te vi besando a Rei… creí que eras un patán, un idiota, aun cuando ni siquiera éramos nada hubiera querido arrancarte de sus brazos. Yo… yo… amo tu cabello, tus ojos, me encantan tus músculos, tu rostro… me encanta como hueles… y tengo miedo.

Seiya dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca. Volvió a besarla, nunca se cansaba de ello, nunca se cansaba de sus labios. Un guardia de seguridad se acercaba a ellos lentamente, tratando de no llegar de improviso. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos hasta que el guardia les pidió de favor que salieran porque el parque estaba por cerrar. Salieron tomados de la mano, ni uno ni el otro deseaba soltarla, pero sus coches estaban en lugares diferentes. Se miraron largamente sin decir nada, sus manos se separaron y cada quien tomó su rumbo. Segundos después, ambos se giraron, volvieron a mirarse y fue entonces cuando Serena corrió hasta él de nuevo. Se lanzó a sus brazos en medio de toda esa lluvia y lo besó nuevamente. ¿En dónde quedaron todos esos sentimientos? ¿Cómo es que jamás experimentó nada así antes?

-Mañana nos vamos a ver.-dijo Seiya besando sus mejilas.

-No sé si podré esperar tanto.

-Yo menos, voy a estar saboreando tus labios toda la noche, voy a soñar contigo.

-Te odio, Seiya Kou, te odio por hacerme sentir tantas cosas.

-Yo te odio por convertirte en mi droga persona, eres mi adicción.

Un tierno beso fue el último que se dieron. Ya era tarde y necesitaban dormir. Pero ni siquiera cuando intentaba dormir podían olvidarse de lo que había sucedido. Ambos se querían, se deseaban, se necesitaban. Ahora era demasiado tarde para mirar atrás, ahora ambos se pertenecían, en todos los sentidos posibles, era demasiado tarde, se amaban. Pero aun ni con toda esa felicidad que sentían ahora, podían borrar a sus amados… esa huella jamás podría borrarse porque era algo que a ambos les dolía inmensamente, pero al menos ahora se tenían el uno al otro, y se querían de verdad.


	7. Abriendo El Corazón

Seiya jamás antes se había despertado tan contento. A pesar de no haber podido dormir por estar pensando en Serena toda la noche, tenía muchas energías y lo único que quería era llegar a Brightness Magazine para verla otra vez. Quizá quien lo viera no se percataría nada extraordinario en él… a menos que lo conocieran bien. Así fue como Seiya entró al elevador del edificio junto a su hermano Taiki, quien no dejaba de notarle algo extraño. Seiya lucía completamente normal, demasiado normal, con la única diferencia de que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, de esas sonrisas que son sinceras y especiales, esas sonrisas que solo cosas tan perfectas como el amor podía provocar.

-¿Estas bien, Seiya? Es decir… luces bien, pero no has dicho nada desde que llegaste, solo has estado ahí de pie sonriendo como un maniaco.

-Nunca he estado mejor, hermanito.-dijo antes de salirse del elevador a su piso.

Seiya encontró a su jefa Amy sentada en su escritorio, y pesar de que lucía muy ocupada, Seiya no dudó en darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual provocó que Amy levantara la vista muy sorprendida y lo mirara de una manera extraña. Seiya se quitó el saco y lo colgó en el perchero para comenzar a trabajar. No dijo nada en toda la mañana, ni siquiera miró a Amy, pero no dejó de cantar y silvar. A Amy le parecía curioso la actitud de Seiya, jamás en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo lo había visto tan… contento desde que conoció a la chica misteriosa de las cartas.

Gracias a la energía que tenía Seiya, terminó casi todo su trabajo antes de tiempo, por lo que se tomó la libertad de ir a desayunar. En el camino se encontró con Rei, aunque por supuesto él no lo notó hasta que ella le hablo.

-Seiya.-dijo Rei sin obtener respuesta.-¡Seiya!

Seiya la miró indiferente.

-Ah, hola Rei, ¿cómo estas hoy?

-Estaría mejor si me explicaras por qué no me has llamado en varios días… sabes lo mucho que odio que…

-Oye, Rei, ¿hablamos después?, iré a desayunar.

Entonces Seiya entró a la cafetería y dejó a Rei ahí parada sin respuestas y con más dudas que antes.

Ya no era ningún secreto la actitud positiva y linda que Seiya estaba teniendo, hablaba con todos, los saludaba, sonreía, comía bien. Yaten no pudo evitar notar que ni siquiera lanzaba miradas de coquetería a las mujeres que pasaban por ahí.

-Ya. ¿Me dirás qué rayos te sucede hoy, Seiya?

-¿Me tiene que suceder algo?

-Bueno, pues la verdad sí, tú no eres así, nunca estas tan feliz como hoy, me asustas.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí estoy feliz, hermanito.

-Ya. Eso es obvio, no seas tonto, dime por qué.

-Pues porque hoy desperté…

-¡Seiya Kou! ¿Tiene esto que ver con Serena?

-Quizá…

-¡Dios mío! ¿qué le hiciste?

-¡Nada! Ambos nos hicimos.

Yaten abrió los ojos como platos.

-Solo nos besamos, tonto, nada más.

-Pero… si estás feliz quieres decir que ella accedió por su cuenta.

-Así es, estoy feliz porque sé que Serena también me quiere, ¡es que no sabes qué feliz me siento!

-Ya podemos notarlo todos. ¿Cómo rayos lograste que Serena te hiciera caso?

-Nada, Yaten, cuando uno se gusta, se quiere, son cosas que tienen que pasar tarde o temprano.

Seiya terminó de comer y salió de la cafetería después de despedirse de su hermano. Ya no aguantaba más, había esperado toda la mañana para verla, pero ya no podía esperar. Subió las escaleras en vez de tomar el elevador, porque su energía era tanta que no le importaba subir varios pisos corriendo. Como Luna no estaba en su escritorio, decidió entrar a la oficina de Serena sin preguntar. Abrió la puerta y la encontró de pie colgando su saco en el perchero, por lo que caminó lentamente hasta ella observándola de pies a cabeza. Lucía más hermosa que el día anterior, su rostro brillaba y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Serena sonrió silenciosamente. Lo único que Seiya hizo fue tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla sin necesidad de ninguna palabra. Sus labios se unieron como dos imanes atraídos fuertemente, como si hubiera un campo magnético que los obligaba a unirse, casi a la perfección. Seiya acarició su lacio cabello, aspirando el aroma a rosas que expedía, saboreando sus labios carnosos y dulces, tan dulces que probablemente ni el mejor de los chocolates sabría tan delicioso como sus labios. Serena sentía que si el mundo se acabara en ese momento, no le importaría porque esa sensación jamás la había sentido con ningún hombre. Jamás sintió tanta electricidad viajando dentro de su cuerpo, jamás su cuerpo tembló tanto bajo el beso de un hombre.

Se separaron cuando escucharon el sonido de una taza quebrarse en el suelo. Luna los miraba sorprendidísima y a causa de esto se le cayó la taza con café que traía para Serena. Ambos se asustaron y miraron lo que sucedió pero a pesar de haberse dejado de besar, ninguno de los dos se separó del otro. Entonces Serena comprendió que aquello no era normal y que la pobre de Luna estaría haciéndose muchas preguntas, por lo que decidió separarse de Seiya y arreglarse el cabello.

-¡Seiya Kou! ¡qué le haces a mi niña!

Seiya rió divertidamente y fue Serena quien respondió.

-No me está haciendo nada, Luna, nosotros solo…

-Nos besábamos. Eso hacíamos.

-Por supuesto que lo noté.

-No te asustes, Luna, fue algo que ambos… quisimos.

-Me están diciendo que… ¿son novios?

-Oh, no no no… no sé…-dijo Serena mirando nerviosa a Seiya.-No te preocupes, Luna, todo está bien, yo acepté ese beso.

Luna hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo, si ustedes están locos…-dijo saliendo de la oficina.-Traeré a alguien que limpie ese desastre.

Seiya y Serena rieron divertidos. Se miraron y fue Seiya esta vez quien la besó en la comisura de los labios.

-Solo quise venir a saludarte y ver cómo estabas.

-Pues creo que… estoy mejor ahora.-sonrió.-La verdad me sorprendiste mucho, no te esperaba.

-Pues quiero que desde ahora me esperes siempre, porque no sé si podré aguantar mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de ti…

-Seiya.-dijo Serena acariciándole el rostro.-Yo creo que ya debes regresar a tu trabajo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo si aceptas ir conmigo al cine esta noche.

Serena lo pensó mucho. ¿Ir al cine? Sería muy raro salir con alguien pero… no podía negarse a los ojos de Seiya.

-De acuerdo.-dijo.

Seiya entonces le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y salió de la oficina. Luna entró segundos después con una muchacha de intendencia y mientras se encargaba del desastre miraba a Serena severamente.

-No me mires así, Luna.

-Es que no comprendo, ayer odiabas a Seiya y hoy los encuentro… besándose, eso no es normal.

-Bueno es que… nos encontramos en el parque de diversiones ayer… hablamos y de pronto…

-Sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano ustedes dos iban a caer así, pero bueno… prefiero verlos dándose besos que peleando cada vez que se encuentran, solo espero que tengas cuidado, recuerda que los hombres…

-Lo sé, Luna, créeme que yo ya tengo bastante miedo como para vivir con el tuyo también.

-Hay, mi niña, es que no es miedo, es solo que… me daría mucho gusto verte feliz, contenta, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo que salgas lastimada.

-Esperemos que no, Luna, todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

Serena llegó a su apartamento esa tarde muy apurada porque se le había hecho tarde en la oficina. Se dio un baño rápido que no tuvo tiempo de hacerse un buen peinado, por lo que optó por recogerlo en una cólera y asunto terminado. Justo terminó de ponerse algo de polvo cuando escuchó el timbre de su departamento y se vio en el espejo antes de abrir. Su vestido rosa pálido quedaba a la perfección con el color de sus mejillas, no era muy atrevido ni muy elegante, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Seiya se encontraba en el pasillo recargado en el marco de la puerta cuando ella abrió y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla de pies a cabeza. Caminaron hasta el cine que se encontraba cerca del edificio donde Serena vivía, pues la noche estaba fresca y no deseaban encerrarse en el coche. Ninguno de los dos se la había pasado tan bien antes, vieron la película, comieron palomitas, jugaron… ni siquiera prestaron atención a la trama de la cinta por mirarse tanto el uno al otro. Serena solo podía pensar en que no deseaba apartarse de Seiya ni por un solo segundo.

Dos horas después salieron de la sala tomados de la mano, mirándose y riendo de sus ocurrencias. Rei y Setsuna se encontraban en la fila para comprar entradas, Setsuna ya los había visto, pero prefirió no decir nada porque no deseaba incomodar a su amiga. Aunque lo inevitable sucedió. Rei giró su rostro hacia donde provenían las voces y los vio. Casi vomitaba de la rabia de ver a su Seiya tomado de la mano con la mustia de Serena Tsukino. Solo se calló y los observó en silencio tratando de controlar su ira. Hubiera querido lanzarse sobre Serena y destriparla viva, pero lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y respirar hasta que salieron de su vista. Ella no permitiría eso, esos dos no saldrían vivos de su rabia y ya se encargaría ella de poner a la tonta rubia en su lugar.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino de regreso al departamento de Serena. Se conformaron con ese silencio encantador que envolvía a ambos y que los hacía sentirse seguros el uno del otro. Serena abrió la puerta de su departamento y le pidió que pasaran, aunque Seiya prefirió mirarla de una manera tan seria y extraña que Serena se asustó. Él le acarició el cabello con suavidad e hizo una de esas muecas que tanto hacía.

-No crees que sería mejor si fueras mi novia.-dijo Seiya de pronto.

Serena se quedó paralizada por unos momentos. En esos momentos no supo qué decir, no supo realmente qué esperaba Seiya de ella.

-Seiya… eso es un asunto muy delicado, tú y yo apenas nos conocemos, no sabemos nada el uno del otro, esto no es nada seguro… ni siquiera sé si esto durará, o si…

-Es que no deberías pensar así, no deberías de sugestionarte con pensamientos absurdos que nada cambiarán lo que siento. Tienes razón en que no nos conocemos bien, pero yo no necesito conocerte para estar seguro de que siento algo muy fuerte dentro de mí, algo que hace tiempo no sentía… me has hecho olvidar cosas dolorosas de mi pasado, y eso para mí es algo que me dice mucho.

Serena sonrió.

-Me resulta difícil creer que un chico como tú diga cosas tan… sinceras, sin embargo, me da gusto conocer tu verdadera personalidad.

-A mí me resulta difícil creer que no me estés gritando como siempre…

-Dime algo, Seiya… ¿tú crees que todos tengamos dobles oportunidades en esta vida…? ¿Crees que podamos amar más de una vez?

-Yo pienso que solo se puede amar una vez de verdad, que cuando encuentras a alguien es para siempre y el pasado solo fue una ilusión, pienso que solo hay lugar para una sola persona en el corazón.

Serena no dijo nada. Agachó la mirada y se quedó pensando en su amor… pensó en que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que lo único que había deseado por cinco años había sido conocerlo en persona y vivir junto a él el resto de su vida, pero ahora… ahora todo era diferente porque ella nunca pensó que alguien más aparecería en su vida y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera Seiya Kou, la persona más diferente a su enamorado secreto. Sintió las manos de Seiya tomarle el rostro y obligarla a mirarlo.

-¿Te han lastimado mucho, Serena? ¿A qué le temes?

-Seiya… no estoy lista para hablar de ello, lo único que se me ocurre responderte es que podríamos llevar las cosas con calma, ver qué es lo que está escrito para nosotros porque no estoy segura de sí podría soportar una desilusión más…

De pronto Seiya la besó. La besó como la besó la primera vez. Él no quería lastimarla, eso lo tenía claro, pero él también tenía muchas cosas qué pensar… esa mujer que tanto había querido ahora no existía, y él estaba dispuesto a olvidarla. Serena había logrado borrar todas esas cosas que ella había fundado en él, ahora sus pensamientos solo se dirigían a ella y eso se lo demostró en ese beso.

-Ya es tarde.-dijo Seiya separándose de ella.-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer… pero puedes estar segura de que las horas para verte de nuevo se me harán eternas.-sonrió.

Serena tenía que aceptar que los besos de Seiya la dejaban helada. Llegaban hasta lo más profundo de su alma… pero… ¿Cuándo sería lo suficientemente valiente para olvidarse para siempre de su amor secreto? Tomó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir. Era más bien una despedida, escribiendo todo lo que sentía, todo lo que le dolía y lo mucho que necesitaba hacer eso. A pesar de todo, lo quería, no podía negar eso, pero era tiempo de despedirse aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no habría respuesta, y mejor así… porque de haber una estaba segura que olvidaría a Seiya y regresaría con él. Descargó todo lo que llevaba dentro y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas sobre el papel, pero era esencial desahogar todo el rencor y dolor que llevaba dentro. Quizá no estaba muy segura de estar con Seiya, era verdad que tenía mucho miedo y sin embargo, estaba segura de que quería olvidarse de él para poder seguir adelante y encontrar su verdadero amor. Quería darle una oportunidad a Seiya y la única manera de hacer eso era despidiéndose para siempre de su amor secreto. Sus labios aun temblaban por el contacto de los de Seiya, aun anhelaban sentirlos una vez más, porque había encontrado en ellos un refugio hermoso.


	8. Eres Solo Mía

Los días pasaron y tanto Serena como Seiya estaban más unidos que nunca. Ya no era ningún secreto en Brightness Magazine que ambos tenían una especie de relación. Era bastante obvio que algo muy grande se cocinaba entre ellos, pues se les veía juntos en todos lados, tanto dentro como fuera de la oficina. A pesar de que Serena aun no quería decir un sí definitivo, se sentía muy bien como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y no le molestaba nada pasar tiempo con Seiya.

A las chicas les parecía una maravillosa idea que estuvieran juntos, a todas, claro, excepto a una. Rei ni siquiera salía de su oficina en todo el día, evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con Serena Tsukino porque sabía que no podría controlarse y querría golpearla hasta asesinarla. Necesitaba alejarla de su Seiya porque no permitiría que llegara de la nada y se adueñara de él después de todo el tiempo que le había tomado acercarse a él. Su única jugada era Diamante. A él tampoco le había agradado el hecho de que esos dos decidieran estar juntos, estaba demasiado interesado en Serena como para dejar que cualquier tipo se interpusiera entre ella y Diamante. Ya ni siquiera aceptaba salir con los demás porque detestaba completamente a Seiya y odiaba su actitud de llama la atención.

Rei decidió que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y jugar sucio. Sabía perfectamente que a esa hora Seiya estaría en su oficina sin tener que salir, por lo que decidió dejarle una nota a Serena en su oficina que decía "Te veo en mi oficina en 10 minutos. Seiya." Se dirigió a toda prisa a la oficina de Seiya y cuando entró, Seiya ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Rei se acercó a él lentamente y cuando al fin estuvo a su lado, él la miró con indiferencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rei?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No sé si has notado que ya ni siquiera me diriges la palabra, me parece algo muy grosero de tu parte.

-Bueno… la verdad no lo había notado, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?

-Pues, solamente quiero decirte que…

Rei se sentó con habilidad en el regazo de Seiya y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos. Seiya se puso tensó y la miró con reprobación, pues la conocía perfectamente y sabía que planeaba algo.

-Por favor, dime lo que tengas que decir y vete. Y ¿podrías quitarte de aquí?

-¿Me tienes miedo?-acercó su rostro a él deliberadamente y Seiya decidió no moverse.-Antes disfrutabas mucho tenerme en tus brazos, ¿no?

Rei plantó sus labios sobre los de Seiya y comenzó a besarlo, a pesar de que Seiya apretó los labios y no hizo ningún ademan de seguirle el juego. Serena entró a la oficina y cuando vio la escena ante sus ojos, tiró la taza de café que traía en la mano y eso provocó que Rei se separara de Seiya. Serena laceró a Seiya con la mirada y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Rei. Sabía muy bien que Rei no la quería y seguramente era a propósito, pero de cualquier manera, ver a Seiya en los brazos de esa mujer… se sintió herida y traicionada a pesar de que no quiso creer lo que veía. Salió de la oficina sin decir palabra y se encerró en el baño a llorar. No quería llorar, luchó contra su propio deseo pero al final las lágrimas se aprovecharon de ella. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí metida hasta que Luna la sacó de ahí.

Regresó a su oficina y se dio cuenta de que Seiya había querido hablar con ella, pero Luna le había dicho que se había ido. No podía creerlo y no quería aceptarlo, pero le dolía, y eso era lo que más la confundía. Seiya no era nadie, era tan solo un hombre más al que había decidido darle una oportunidad, y ahora lo había dejado engañarla. Se sentía sumamente estúpida y lo que le dolía más era que se había dejado engatusar por un idiota.

Recogió sus cosas y cuando salía del edificio se encontró con Diamante, quien se le acercó sonriendo. Realmente no quería hablar con nadie sobre lo sucedido, así que no hizo más que sonreírle.

-Hola, Serena.-sonrió.-Hace mucho que no platicábamos, ¿no crees?

-Eso creo.-respondió cortante.

-¿Estarás ocupada hoy? Porque sería agradable salir un rato y platicar, ya sabes…

Serena lo miró extrañada. ¿Salir? No tenía ganas de salir a pasar el rato, pero pensándolo bien, quería vengarse del idiota de Seiya Kou. No dejaría que se burlaran de ella por ningún motivo, así que decidió aceptar y pagarle con la misma moneda.

-Está bien.-dijo Serena.- ¿Te parece si te veo en el Red Nights a las 9?

-Me agrada. Nos vemos entonces.

Por supuesto que lo último que Serena quería era pasar la noche con Diamante, solo deseaba estar en su departamento recostada en su cama y no verle la cara a nadie, pero sabía que era la única manera de desquitarse de Seiya y sus estupideces. Sabía muy bien que Seiya se molestaría muchísimo cuando se enterara de que había salido con Diamante y eso la hizo sentir bien. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que Seiya se burlara de ella. Pasó el resto de la tarde recostada en su cama, mirando el techo y aunque quiso evitarlo, las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas poco a poco, sacando sentimientos que creyó muertos dentro de ella. Primero un hombre que no respondía sus cartas, un hombre que de la noche a la mañana dejó de mostrar interés en ella. Un hombre al que nunca había visto pero del cual estaba profundamente enamorada, y ahora que decidía olvidarlo y darle una oportunidad a otro, la traicionaba. La vida debía ser una bonita broma para ella, quitándole todo lo que quería y deseaba. Se preguntó mil veces qué había hecho mal para merecer solo problemas y dolores. Como no quería impresionar a nadie, lo único que hizo fue ponerse una falda, un blusón, unos tacones y se amarró el cabello en una coleta. Retocó un poco su maquillaje y salió al estacionamiento.

No sentía ganas de nada, mucho menos de escuchar a Diamante toda la noche, pero si eso haría que Seiya se enojara, con todo gusto se sacrificaría. Cuando llegó al Red Nights, estaba algo abarrotado el lugar. Encontró a Diamante en una mesa para dos en una de las secciones privadas. A Serena no le agradó mucho eso, pero no tuvo más remedio que sentarse.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado mi invitación.-dijo Diamante ofreciéndole una copa de vodka con ginger ale.

Serena la aceptó y le dio un trago pequeño.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?-preguntó Serena, aunque en realidad no le interesaba mucho saber.

-Me pareces una mujer extraordinaria, pero eso seguro ya lo sabías.-rió.-Además.-añadió.-No me gusta que te juntes con Kou, es un imbécil y un mujeriego.

Serena lo miró sorprendida, le pareció que Diamante sabía más de lo que hablaba.

-¿Sí? Eso creo… De cualquier manera ya no me importa, eso se terminó.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta a tiempo, una relación con él no te hubiera traído nada bueno.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no, Diamante?

-Oh, no, no, sé lo que todos sabemos en Brightness Magazine. No es un secreto que a Seiya Kou le gusta ir tras cualquier mujer hermosa que se tope.

Serena desvió su mirada de la de Diamante, no quería que se diera cuenta de que eso le dolía más de lo que creyó.

-A mí me parece que Rei le gusta de verdad.

-Bueno, no podemos decir, esos dos han tenido una historia tan larga que ya no sabemos.

-Pero no son novios oficiales.

-Bueno, no, pero… En fin, ¿Qué nos importa? No deberíamos estar hablando de esos dos.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Serena dándole un largo trago a su bebida.

Escuchaba lo que Diamante decía, pero la verdad era que no le prestaba atención. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para mirar a su alrededor, pues jamás había visto aquél lugar tan lleno. De pronto algo captó su mirada y provocó que su estómago se revolviera al instante. Vio a los hermanos Kou no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellos, estaban solos y de alguna manera eso la reconfortó. Prefirió no decirle nada a Diamante, no quería problemas, pero eso no evitó que su corazón se detuviera al ver a Seiya. Lucía cabizbajo y serio, algo raro en él. Luchó contra si misma por no voltear, a pesar de que su objetivo era que Seiya se diera cuenta, de pronto algo la hizo arrepentirse. La tercera vez que volteó, su mirada se encontró con la de Seiya, provocando un colapso nervioso. Seiya se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y apretó los dientes y el puño. Ver a Serena con Diamante era casi un insulto para la sociedad. No podía permitir que Serena hiciera eso solo por despecho y por molestarlo. Por supuesto no permitiría que salieran juntos de aquél lugar, porque él necesitaba hablar con ella y la haría escuchar así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Serena miró su reloj, y ahora que sabía que Seiya la había visto, lo único que quería era irse. Ya eran casi las doce, no quería estar más ahí. Le pidió a Diamante que se fueran de una buena vez y poniendo de pretexto el trabajo del día siguiente. Diamante pagó la cuenta y salieron del lugar, Serena trató de salir por donde Diamante no viera a Seiya. Sintió cómo Diamante la tomaba de la mano y no se opuso porque tan solo quería salir. Una vez fuera, se sentía más tranquila. El auto de Diamante estaba a unos carros del suyo así que se despidieron. Pero cuando Serena iba a decir adiós, sintió cómo Diamante la tomaba por la cintura y la jalaba hacia su cuerpo. Eso no le agradó nada y trató de separarse de él, pero Diamante solo sonreía y se negaba a soltarla.

-Por favor, Diamante, creo que esto es innecesario, ¿me sueltas?

-Bueno, te he invitado aquí, solo quiero mi agradecimiento.

-¿Estás loco?-dijo Serena forcejeando.-Te lo agradezco y ahora puedes soltarme.

-Bésame, Serena, eres la mujer que deseo.-Diamante acercó su rostro al de ella, pero Serena comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro y a forcejear.

Diamante se enojó y la sostuvo con más fuerzas. Fue entonces cuando Seiya con toda su fuerza lo separó de Serena y le dio un buen golpe en el rostro. Por unos segundos Diamante se quedó sin hacer nada, presionando el labio que emanaba sangre. Serena se quedó paralizada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Diamante avanzó hacia Seiya y cuando trataba de devolverle el golpe, Seiya volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez en el estómago. Serena quiso impedir más golpes, pero cuando se acercó a ellos, distrajo a Seiya y fue entonces cuando Diamante aprovechó para golpearlo en el rostro también. Comenzaron a desatarse más golpes y como Serena no pudo hacer nada, gritó. Gritó tan fuerte que ambos se detuvieron. Salió corriendo porque no quería estar ahí, pero sus tacones lo hacían todo más difícil, así que se cayó a unos cien metros de donde estaban lastimándose el tobillo. Comenzó a llorar, no por el dolor que sentía en el tobillo, sino porque odiaba que todo le saliera mal siempre. No podía mover su tobillo y le dolía demasiado como para apoyarlo y ponerse de pie. Miró en dirección a Seiya y Diamante y vio que se decían algo, después Diamante se alejaba y Seiya venía hacia ella.

-¡Serena!-gritó. Se agachó a su lado mientras le tomaba la cabeza entre las manos.- ¿Te duele mucho?

-¡Basta! No quiero hablar, solo quiero irme a mi casa, estoy harta de ti, de todos.

-Estás enojada, te voy a levantar.

-¡Déjame en paz! Déjame aquí y vete de una vez.

Seiya hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Serena y la levantó con ambos brazos, llevándola hasta su coche. Serena gritó todo el tiempo pero Seiya no la escuchó. La colocó en el asiento copiloto. Cuando se subió, Serena se había cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia el exterior.

-No puedo dejar mi coche aquí, Seiya, déjame ir a mi coche ahora.

-Serena, tienes un esguince, no puedes moverte. Vendré por tu coche después, aquí estará bien.

Nadie rompió el silencio en todo el camino. Serena ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo y Seiya decidió no presionarla. Volvió a cargarla para subir hasta su departamento y una vez dentro la colocó sobre la cama con cuidado.

-Podrás ignorarme todo lo que quieras, Serena, pero me vas a tener que escuchar. No puedes caminar, ni correr, no puedes ir a ningún lado. No te queda de otra.

Serena rodó sus ojos y desvió la mirada cruzando los brazos nuevamente.

-Yo no sé qué te hayan dicho, o qué te hayan inventado, pero yo no soy ningún mentiroso. A pesar de lo que viste, no quiere decir que haya pasado así. Fue un mal entendido, y no entiendo porque no dejas que te explique, porque nuestros problemas se podrían acabar rápido si quisieras escuchar. Rei ya pasó en mi vida, y para empezar nunca tuve nada realmente serio con ella porque no es la clase de mujer que le interese eso. Es caprichosa y envidiosa, realmente no me gusta eso de ella aunque sea bonita. Ella y yo no tenemos nada y te lo puedo asegurar. Sabes que no le gustas y que obviamente ella planeó todo para que nos encontraras. Puedes creerme o no, pero es la verdad. Y no me gustó nada verte con el estúpido de Diamante. ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! Si vas a ser mi novia, no quiero volver a verte al lado de ningún hombre, porque voy a golpear a todos si es necesario, pero no voy a dejar que nadie, escúchame bien, ¡nadie! Te toque. Solo yo puedo acercarme a ti y tocarte, ¿me has entendido?

Serena lo miró a los ojos y vio sinceridad en sus palabras. ¿Le creería? Pero jamás nadie le había dicho algo así. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que casi creía que Seiya podía escucharlo también. Lo único que deseó en ese momento fue lanzarse a sus brazos. Algo en su pecho crecía con rapidez y supo que Seiya era lo que la haría olvidar, sería su salvación y no podía dejarlo ir así como así. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y plantó sus labios sobre los de él con suavidad y anhelo. Seiya se acercó más a ella y la aprisionó contra el respaldo de la cama. No podía soportar más estar alejado de ella y se inclinó para besarla mejor. La pasión crecía entre cada beso y de pronto se encontraba encima de ella, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Serena pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Seiya, como rogándole cariño. Con cuidado de no lastimarle más su tobillo, le desabrochó la falda y se la quitó con cuidado, admirando sus hermosas piernas que deseaba besar centímetro a centímetro. La acarició lentamente la entrepierna, aun sin quitarle las bragas. Serena comenzó a jadear y se aferró más fuerte al cuerpo de Seiya, que emanaba deseo y excitación. La deseaba con toda su alma y estaba seguro de que ella también. Se quitó la camisa y dejó que Serena recorriera las líneas que formaban sus músculos, provocando en él el mayor placer. Serena detuvo sus dedos en el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochó con cuidado, bajando el zipper después. Lo acarició con cuidado en su miembro y sintió cómo se iba poniendo más duro en cada caricia. Lo necesitaba y lo deseaba con ansias.

Seiya no resistió más y se quitó los pantalones y el bóxer de una sola vez, exponiéndose ante Serena completamente desnudo. Serena jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo y Seiya le parecía hermoso. Supo que no deseaba ver a ningún otro porque en ese momento supo que no desearía a un hombre tanto como deseaba a Seiya. Seiya la despojó de su blusón y la observó en ropa interior. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y quería hacerla suya cuanto antes. Le desabrochó el sostén y le arrancó las bragas con la fuerza de su mano, provocando en Serena mayor placer. Con cuidado se colocó entre sus piernas y poco a poco se hundió dentro de ella hasta estar completamente dentro. Serena enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Seiya en cada embestida. Jamás creyó que tal placer existiera y jamás creyó sentirse tan inmensamente feliz y excitada. Seiya besó sus pechos una y otra vez, porque le parecieron perfectos y redondos, dejándolos rosados por sus besos. Acarició sus glúteos y los apretó contra él. Su deseo incrementaba cada vez más y aumentó la velocidad. Escuchó los jadeos de Serena en su oído y pensó que no existía en el mundo sonido más hermoso. La tomó por la cintura y con un movimiento ágil la movió, así que ahora era Serena quien estaba sobre Seiya. Serena comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, primero con lentitud, y cuando supo cómo hacerlo, lo hizo más rápido sin dejar de mirar a Seiya a los ojos. Sintió la suavidad de su torso desnudo, aferrándose más a él. De pronto sintió cómo un cosquilleó le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, haciendo que se inmovilizara por segundos que le parecieron eternos. Seiya se inclinó un poco y la abrazó. Ambos cayeron rendidos, sin escuchar nada más que sus propias respiraciones entrecortadas.

Una hora después, Seiya se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina por una bolsa de hielo. Sirvió dos vasos de agua fría y mojó un pañuelo con agua tibia. Regresó a la habitación de Serena y la vio recostada boca abajo, mostrando su espalda y sus glúteos bien formados. Sonrió para sí. No podía creer que ahora era completamente suya y no iba a dejar que se fuera. Colocó los vasos en el buró y luego se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a besarle la espalda. Serena se removió y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sonrió. Seiya la acomodó sentada, colocó una almohada bajo su pie izquierdo y luego colocó la bolsa de hielos.

-Esto hará que baje la hinchazón.

Serena lo besó en la sien.

-¿Sí? Pero quisiera…

-Serena.-sonrió Seiya.-Eres insaciable.

-Tú tienes la culpa, eres irresistible.

La besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Tómate esa pastilla que te traje. No tengo que decirte que tienes que reposar algunos días, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? Pero tengo que trabajar.

-Nada de eso. Si no quieres que empeore y que tengan que enyesarte, tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que baje la hinchazón y puedas mover el pie. }

-Pero…

Seiya volvió a besarla, impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

-Descansa un poco, Serena, Brightness Magazine estará bien unos días sin ti.

-Gracias.-dijo de pronto.

-¿Gracias?

-Por cuidarme y por… Bueno, me has hecho sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. Jamás había sentido lo que sentí hace rato y…

-Serena.-la interrumpió.-Después de esto yo no voy a dejar que nada te aleje de mí, porque ahora estoy más que seguro que eres para mí.

Ella sonrió y le tomó la mano.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo?

-¿Te gustaría?-preguntó Seiya algo sorprendido.

-Más que nada. Quiero que me abraces el resto de la noche porque si te vas… no sé si podría soportar no sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Seiya sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a ella lentamente, besándole el cuello y acariciando sus muslos con habilidad. Serena se removió y tomó la mano de Seiya con desesperación y la colocó en su entrepierna. Seiya la besó en los labios, dejándose guiar, acariciando las partes privadas de esa mujer que tanto deseaba. No pudo resistirlo más y de nuevo se colocó sobre ella para poseerla de nuevo.

* * *

.Darling He tardado un poco pero te lo prometí que el fin de semana lo tendrías:) espero que te haya gustado y te prometo que no tardaré mucho para seguir actualizando. Y sé que para algunos fics tardo un poco pero les prometo que poco a poco los voy a terminar toditos. Muchas gracias a todas. :)


	9. El Secreto

Serena descansó por tres días. A pesar de que se sentía desesperada por levantarse de la cama y salir a trabajar, Seiya la ayudó a quedarse en cama y la cuidó hasta que logró mover el pie de nuevo y era libre para caminar otra vez. Después de los cuidados que el doctor le recetó, se sentía mucho mejor y estaba lista para ir a trabajar. Se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y se alistó más feliz que nunca. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan llena de vida como ahora que había dejado entrar a Seiya en su vida. Mientras se peinaba, recordó cómo había estado a su lado durante el accidente y cómo la había cuidado dándole de comer, masajeándole el tobillo, ayudándole a bañarse, etc. Habían estado platicando durante todos esos días y se había quedado con ella a dormir. Habían sido los días más felices de su vida hasta ahora y no pensaba cambiar eso, estaba más decidida que nunca a establecer una vida al lado de ese hombre que había logrado cautivarla y del cual ya no se imaginaba una vida sin él.

Llegó a Brightness Magazine más temprano que todos a excepción de los empleados de limpieza. Recorrió los pasillos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y se preparó ella misma el café. Aprovechó el tiempo que tenía sola para revisar todos sus pendientes y revisar su correo electrónico. Se tomó tranquilamente el café hasta que se sirvió una segunda taza. Para ese entonces ya iban llegando los demás empleados y Luna entró a la oficina de Serena sin tocar. Se sorprendió al verla dentro y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Mi niña!-dijo emocionada.-Al fin has regresado, ¿cómo estás?, ¿te has preparado el café tú sola? ¿Te dejó de doler el pie?

-¡Luna!-rio.-Debes calmarte, estoy perfectamente y llegué más temprano por todos los pendientes.

-No puedes hacer eso, eres una adicta al trabajo.

-Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer y no puedo seguirlo retrasando.

-Seiya y Amy se han encargado de todo.-sonrió.-Te quiere mucho, ¿cierto?, casi todo está en orden, a excepción de las cosas que solo tú puedes resolver.

-Me alegra, pero sabes bien que a mí me gusta encargarme de todo y que solo cuando yo lo hago me siento tranquila.

-Ya lo sé. En fin, te dejo y te traeré algunos papeles y el próximo tomo para que lo revises, también tengo algunos artículos que ya solo necesitan de tu revisión y… bueno, ya, te los traigo y estaré acá afuera por cualquier cosa que necesites.

Luna le sonrió una última vez y la besó en la frente para después salir. Serena se pasó toda la mañana leyendo, corrigiendo, editando, cambiando, firmando papeles, enviando correos, llamando por teléfono, etc. A eso de las dos de la tarde Seiya entró a su oficina con una rosa en la mano y se acercó hasta ella lentamente. La besó tiernamente en los labios y le entregó la flor.

-Hola mi amor.-dijo besándola una vez más.-Te extrañaba por aquí, ¿cómo te has sentido?

-Perfectamente ahora que te veo.-respondió tomando su mano.-He estado muy ocupada.

-Me imagino, estaba seguro de que no ibas a estar muy satisfecha con que otras personas hicieran tu trabajo. ¿Quieres comer?

-Está bien, no desayuné y muero de hambre.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al comedor, en donde todos saludaron a Serena contentos. Comieron con Yaten y Taiki y algunos minutos después Sammy entró a la cafetería y se unió a ellos. Ya había salido de la universidad y no tenía más clases por lo que decidió venir a trabajar un rato. Cuando terminaron, Sammy, Seiya y Serena se dirigieron de nuevo a la oficina de ella.

-Te digo que ya casi está listo todo. No tienes que presionarme, Serena, quisiera encontrar un trabajo por mi cuenta.

-Pero si aquí puedes tener el trabajo que quieras, tendrás que ganártelo, eso sí, yo no te regalaré nada si lo que quieres es tenerlo por tu propia cuenta, pero tampoco tienes que irte a otro lado cuando esta empresa nos pertenece a ambos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y te agradezco que me des la oportunidad, pero pienso que…

-Sammy, debes entender que eres mi hermano y que esto es lo que tenemos, tú debes comprometerte a ayudarme a levantar esto, no entiendo porque no te interesa nuestra familia y…

-¡Claro que me interesa mi familia! Eres lo único que tengo, pero a veces quiere controlarlo todo y no lo soporto.

-¡No lo controlo todo!

Seiya los miró discutir y creyó que era mejor dejarlos a solas, así que poco a poco se dirigió a la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que hubo algo que lo detuvo por completo.

-Tienes que entender que me preocupo, ¡No seas idiota!

Entonces la voz que conocía a la perfección y que había escuchado bastantes veces por teléfono vino a su mente con la rapidez de un rayo. Se giró completamente y miró a Serena enojada con su hermano. Sammy salió disparado de su oficina y Seiya fue incapaz de moverse. Serena lo miró confundida y enojada, respiró profundo varias veces hasta que se calmó y luego se acercó a él.

-¿Te sucede algo, Seiya?

-Eres tú.-dijo de pronto.-Tú eres la que me llama para gritarme idiota.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar instintivamente.

-¿Tú…?

-Sí, Serena, soy yo el imbécil al que le hablas cada vez que estás enojada.

Serena palideció y se detuvo de la pared para no caerse.

-Seiya, yo no…

-Creo que Sammy tiene razón después de todo.

Sin decir más salió de la oficina golpeando la puerta y Serena no pudo moverse por algunos minutos. Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a llorar en silencio. No podía creer que el destino fuera tan malo con ella, y no podía creer que Seiya y el hombre al que llamaba fueran la misma persona y mucho menos podía creer que fuera tan tonta para haber pensado en eso y haberlo hecho desde el comienzo. No podía perder a Seiya y tenía que explicarle que todo era una tontería, un mal entendido y que lo amaba y no podía dejarlo ir. Se quedó sin hacer nada durante mucho tiempo hasta que Luna entró a su oficina y la miró confundida. La ayudó a relajarse y le dio un té de manzanilla. No pudo seguir trabajando, por lo que Luna se quedó con ella hasta que la animó a buscar a Seiya y explicarle todo. Serena aceptó y salió de su oficina hasta la de Seiya. Cuando entró no había nadie y aunque lo esperó algunos minutos supo que no iba a regresar pronto, pero no podía resignarse tan fácil. Se sentó en su escritorio y se quedó pensando y dando vueltas en la silla, mirando todo a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que iba a decirle hasta que hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Un cajón estaba entreabierto y un objeto brillante se encontraba en su interior. No supo por qué lo hizo o qué fue lo que la llevó a hacerlo, pero abrió el cajón por completo y el objeto brillante era un cofre pequeño. Aunque quiso no ser curiosa y dejarlo, una fuerza invisible la impulsó a abrirlo y dentro encontró un paquete de sobres amarrado con un listón. Su corazón latía con intensidad y leyó el remitente de la primera carta. Casi quiso desmayarse cuando leyó. Revisó cada una de ellas y descubrió que todas esas cartas las había escrito ella misma. Era su letra, era todo lo que ella envió cuando se encontraba fuera. De nuevo el destino le hacía una jugada, de nuevo el destino la atormentaba y le decía que Seiya era el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado y a quien le enviaba cartas, el mismo hombre que le había dejado de escribir y que la había olvidado hiriéndole el corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, mojando aquél paquete de cartas y sintiendo que la vida se le iba en cada lágrima. Seiya entró a su oficina y miró a Serena. La vio llorar con el paquete de cartas en la mano y aunque no comprendió por qué se sentía mal y cómo había encontrado ese cofre.

-Serena… debo explicarte, ella…

-No digas nada, Seiya. No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Todo este tiempo has estado jugando, todo este tiempo has sido un mujeriego mentiroso. Esta mujer.-dijo levantando las cartas.-Esta mujer soy yo. Yo te envié cada carta, cada palabra que hay aquí escrita la pensé yo. No tienes idea de cuánto sufrí por tu silencio, por tu desaparición. Creí que jamás iba a volver a saber de ti, creí que jamás iba a volver a amar y…

Seiya intentó a acercarse a ella pero Serena se alejó unos pasos. Aventó las cartas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Me rompiste el corazón una vez y ahora de nuevo. Yo… te amaba… eras el amor de mi vida y callaste, me dejaste de escribir y no puedo creer que mientras me escribías tenías aquí a Rei y a no sé cuántas más.

Salió sin decir nada más y Seiya se quedó completamente solo. Nunca se había sentido tan solo como en ese momento. Recogió las cartas, una por una y se sentó a leerlas. No podía creer que Serena fuera la misma mujer que había escrito esas cartas. Amaba a la mujer que las había escrito y creyó que jamás iba a enamorarse de nuevo, pero conoció a Serena y supo que sí podía y ahora descubría que eran la misma persona y entonces supo nuevamente que no podía, que él solo podía amar a la mujer de las cartas y era la misma mujer que acababa de dejarlo ahí. De alguna manera siempre supo que Serena era la única mujer a la que podía querer y con la cual quería pasar el resto de su vida, y de alguna manera se sentía alegre porque eran la misma persona, ya que siempre trató de imaginarse cómo sería aquella mujer desconocida y siempre la imaginó como un ángel. Serena era su ángel y no podía perderla, ahora que la había encontrado, ahora que sabía quién era, ahora que sabía que Serena sentía lo mismo por él. Se sentía abatido y creyó que si no hacía algo pronto iba a perderlo todo, porque sin Serena se sentía nada.

Serena salió del edificio sin siquiera avisarle a nadie. Lo último que deseaba era hablar con alguien. Se subió a su coche y manejó tan rápido como pudo hasta su departamento. Cuando llegó se tumbó sobre la cama y no se levantó en todo el día. Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto y aun no podía creer que el hombre del que estaba enamorada fuera la misma persona que Seiya. De alguna manera se sentía feliz porque así fuera, ya que sentía por Seiya lo que jamás había sentido por nadie, pero eso era lo que le dolía más. No podía concebir que Seiya la hubiera engañado con otras mujeres mientras le escribía cartas de amor a ella. Si tenía sus amoríos con Rei, no podía ser cierto que le escribiera cartas. No podía ser que le escribiera si tenía otras relaciones, simplemente era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza… y de cualquier manera, le había dejado de escribir. Ella le envió cientos de cartas preguntando por qué calló, por qué había dejado de escribirle y seguía sin comprenderlo. Quizá se cansó de ella, quizá realmente no la amaba y solo estaba jugando. Lo que más le dolía no era el hecho de que la estuviera engañando con otras mujeres, sino que le haya dejado de escribir olvidándose de ella de la noche a la mañana. Cayó dormida sin darse cuenta. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía ahí tendida sobre la cama pensando y llorando. Por más que trataba de encontrar algo con qué justificarlo, no lo lograba. Sabía perfectamente que Seiya no podía pertenecer a su vida nunca más porque ella no lograba encontrar alguna justificación, porque no lograba comprenderlo, porque no lograba encontrar el perdón.

Seiya esperó a que todos se fueran de Brightness Magazine para salir él. No quería encontrarse con nadie ni hablar con nadie. Sabía que Serena se había ido a casa desde hacía algún tiempo y que no iba a volver, al menos por ese día y algunos otros. Seguían sin creer que la mujer de las cartas y Serena fueran la misma persona, pero de cualquier manera no podía perderla, muchos menos ahora que sabía la verdad. Tenía que saber por qué Serena creía que no le había escrito y por qué él tampoco había recibido las demás cartas, estaba seguro de que todo era un mal entendido y tenía que arreglarlo cuanto antes. Se subió a su coche y manejó hasta el departamento de Serena esperando lo peor. Abrió con la llave que tenía ya que había estado cuidando a Serena y había tenido que sacar una copia. Caminó hasta su habitación y la encontró recostada en su cama y dormida. Decidió que no iba a irse hasta que Serena despertara y hablara con él, porque tenía que escucharlo así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Algunas horas después Serena despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Seiya en el pequeño sillón hecho un ovillo y durmiendo. Su corazón dio un vuelco y aunque se sentía triste y enojada le enterneció verlo ahí, esperándola. Con cuidado se levantó y se acercó hasta él para despertarlo. Lo movió un poco para despertarlo y cuando Seiya abrió los ojos se alteró un momento y luego se incorporó rápidamente. Se frotó los ojos y luego aclaró su garganta. Estaba muy entrada la noche cuando ambos se miraron, Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama y agachó la mirada.

-¿No vas a correrme?-preguntó Seiya rompiendo el silencio.

-Si entraste aquí sin avisarme es porque quieres hablar conmigo, ¿no?, hazlo rápido y entonces decido si quiero correrte o no.

Seiya se sentía vacío y extraño estando frente a ella después de haberse enterado de quién era. El encuentro que ambos habían soñado no era exactamente lo que pensaban que sería y ambos se sentían decepcionados. Seiya se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a hablar sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-Lo único que quiero aclararte es que yo sí seguí escribiéndote, Serena, te dejé de escribir hasta que llegaste aquí, cuando te conocí. Lo dejé de hacer porque yo tampoco estaba recibiendo tus cartas y me di por vencido. Esperé mucho tiempo a que respondieras pero cuando te conocí supe que me interesabas y que no tenía caso seguir escribiéndole a alguien que no respondía. Cuando te vi aquí algo dentro de mí se encendió, de pronto sentí que tenía un nuevo interés, sentí que tenía una nueva oportunidad y mira cómo será el destino que quiso que nos encontráramos, que quiso que vinieras a mí…

-Yo te respondí, Seiya, te envié cartas hasta que me cansé, no comprendo cómo es que ni tú ni yo hemos recibido esas cartas… no entiendo por qué si tú aseguras que las enviaste no llegaron, y yo te digo que también las envié.

-Es algo que debemos averiguar en el servicio postal, Serena, pero esas cartas existen y te aseguro que si no las han tirado todas están en algún lugar.

-Suponiendo que todo lo que me dices es verdad, ahora quiero que me expliques por qué mientras me enviabas cartas y me jurabas amor, aquí estabas con Rei…

-Eso no es así, Serena, siempre te he sido sincero y te he sido fiel, no debes creer que soy un mujeriego porque a pesar de que tú no me veías y a pesar de que Rei siempre ha sentido algo por mí yo nunca le hice caso.

Seiya se puso de pie y se colocó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Debo confesarte que durante el tiempo que no recibí las cartas me hundí una profunda depresión. No sabía qué hacer o qué pensar, no sabía lo que iba a pasar y me estaba volviendo loco. Un día salí con Rei y nos besamos, no fue nada serio pero a partir de eso Rei comenzó a obsesionarse conmigo. Durante algunas semanas estuve haciéndole caso porque me sentía tan mal y decepcionado que la única salida que encontré fue distraerme con otra mujer. Cuando llegaste aquí yo… me sentí confundido. Fue como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera activado, como si toda la tristeza que sentía hubiera desaparecido, como si Rei jamás hubiera existido, como si todo mi pasado se hubiera borrado y solo podía pensar en un futuro contigo. En ese momento no comprendía por qué pero… ahora lo sé. Y créeme Serena que no quiero perderte, tú eres la mujer que quiero y ahora estoy más que seguro de ello. Esas cartas existen, jamás te engañé con nadie y… si cometí errores solo fue por mi depresión, y eso puedes preguntarle a mis hermanos que me veían todos los días…

-Seiya… yo… necesito pensar esto, es muy confuso y… no me siento muy bien.

-¿No crees en todo lo que te estoy diciendo?-preguntó con los ojos rojos.

-No es eso, es que…

-No te estoy mintiendo, Serena, no te imaginas todo lo que pasado desde que te conocí con la primera carta. No sabes la cantidad de veces que quise volar hasta Inglaterra, no sabes lo que sufrí cuando te callaste y no supe nada de ti. No sabía dónde encontrarte, a dónde llamarte, cómo buscarte…

-Debes calmarte, Seiya, yo también he…

-Si no vas a creer en todo lo que te estoy diciendo creo que no tiene sentido que siga aquí.

Seiya salió de la habitación y Serena lo siguió hasta la puerta de entrada en silencio.

-Por favor, espera, no te vayas así.

-Es más que claro que no tiene caso que siga dando explicaciones.

Seiya salió sin decir nada más, golpeando la puerta tras de sí, Serena se quedó pasmada tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. No supo qué era lo que sentía o qué había pasado pero de pronto se sentía culpable y sola. Corrió al teléfono y mientras trataba de marcar los números las lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas. Trató de controlarse pero de pronto sintió que estaba echando todo a perder y que acababa de arruinar todo con Seiya. Esperó a que la línea se conectara y escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado en inglés.

-¿Britany?-dijo Serena también en inglés.-Soy Serena, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

Esperó a que Britany le respondiera y entonces le explicó todo.

-Las cartas que te di para que enviaras a Japón, ¿las enviaste, cierto?, ¿qué hiciste con ellas?

-Las envié.-respondió secamente.

-¿Estás completamente segura?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Serena?

-No te creo. Las cartas nunca llegaron a Japón.

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura.

-Lo sé, simplemente lo sé, Britany, y quiero que me digas la verdad porque si no de cualquier manera lo voy a saber. Recuerda que ahora tengo mucho poder y puedo conseguir lo que quiera, así que si no quieres tener problemas te sugiero que me digas la verdad.

-Pero…

-Britany…

Hubo un silencio prolongado y Serena escuchó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

-Está bien… te diré la verdad…

Serena esperó pacientemente a que Britany continuara hablando, lo cual le tomó algunos minutos.

-Yo… decidí no enviar esas últimas cartas…-confesó Britany.

-Pero, ¿por qué harías algo así? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Me pareció que te estabas haciendo daño, Serena, creí que si te olvidabas de ese hombre al que ni siquiera conocías podrías tener una vida normal, podrías conocer a un hombre de verdad… No lo hice con mala intención, simplemente me di cuenta de que estabas mal, a pesar de la felicidad que sentías al recibir las cartas me pareció que no era una felicidad completa y que merecías conocer a un hombre al que pudieras ver en carne y hueso. Te suplico que me disculpes, Serena, no quise hacerte daño ni causarte problemas…

-Lo conocí, Britany, lo conocí aquí en Japón. Por casualidades del destino nos enteramos de quiénes éramos realmente y ahora tengo problemas con él… ni él ni yo recibimos las cartas y…

-Lo siento mucho, Serena, debes perdonarme nunca creí que fueras a encontrar a ese hombre… y las cartas que él te envió… yo las tengo…

-Pero… cómo pudiste, Britany, tú misma viste cómo me sentía y cómo sufrí, no comprendo…

-Tal vez no me comprendas pero…

-No importa ya, Britany, lo único que quiero es que me envíes esas cartas, si alguna vez fuiste mi amiga de verdad…

-Lo fui, y lo sigo siendo, Serena, y te las enviaré, solo quiero que me disculpes y…

-No importa ya… te disculpo pero no me siento muy bien. Envíalas cuanto antes y… en fin, hablamos después porque tengo que irme.

Serena colgó el teléfono y se dedicó el resto de la noche a llorar. No sabía si había perdido a Seiya para siempre pero no podía soportar la idea de vivir sin él. No ahora que estaba completamente segura de quién era y de cuánto lo amaba. Se recostó en su cama cuando el sol salía en el horizonte y durmió un par de horas hasta que tuvo que levantarse para ir a trabajar.


End file.
